Remarkably Unremarkable
by HardestHeart
Summary: Young and naive, Bella Swan can't wait to get some distance from her ovberbearing, perfectionist mother. College thousands of miles away gives her just this opportunity. New people and experiences are exactly what she's looking for...but with the good there's always bad. B/E, Olderward
1. Chapter 1

"Honestly, Bella. I don't know what you see in her. Alice Brandon is such a strange girl. How do you think it makes us look for you to be running around with people like that?" On and on she prattles. Renee Dwyer is nothing if not persistent. The small young woman seated across from her keeps her chin tucked nearly to her chest, stick straight hair falling around her face, silently seething. But she doesn't say a word. This is neither the first nor the last time she endures this particular lecture. In fact, as her mother drones on relentlessly, Bella Swan keeps her fair face stoic and her eyes vacant. This is one of the few things she refuses to give up to her mother's overbearing specifications. Alice has been her best friend and constant confidante for the last eight years. She's also Bella's only real friend at all so Renee will just have to get over it…or be satisfied with berating her daughter on a regular basis. The latter being most likely.

Alice Brandon is short, like Bella, but with the undefined body of a twelve year old boy. Her short inky black hair stuck out in odd directions and was tipped in any number of odd color. Currently it was purple. Her clothes were mismatched and usually very tight and her eye makeup was dark and dramatic. Like Alice. Renee wasn't the first person to dislike Alice on sight but Bella adored her spunky personality and defiance of all things 'appropriate'. She admired that she simply didn't give a shit. Despite her unique appearance and rebellious attitude, Alice was from a very wealthy family. Her father had hit it big in the software industry and was worth far more than Renee Dwyer ever dreamed of. Thankfully the Brandon's nurtured their artistic daughter's flare and creativity. They too just didn't give a shit what anyone thought of them. Bella was both envious and enamored.

"My friendship with Alice isn't a reflection on you, Mother." The words slip out quietly, hesitantly.

"Of course it is! I'm your mother!" Renee's words lost that'whispered' effect when spoken with such a harsh edge. Her smile is still in place, though now she just looks a bit constipated. Gotta keep that high dollar smile on, otherwise someone might think the wife of Phil Dwyer was having an imperfect moment with her lovely daughter. _Oh, the horror!_

Bella's mouth opens just slightly to respond and it's at this moment that the waiter returns. He places a small salad, smelling of citrus and strawberry, gently in front of both ladies and scurries away as the elder woman flippantly shoos him with waving fingers. Meanwhile the youthful girl across from her stares longingly at the filets and burgers being placed in front of the business men at the table to her right.

"Bella? Are you listening to me at all?"

"Yes, sorry. You were saying?"

"Nevermind. Enough about _Alice_,"the name being expelled in distaste. "Have you looked at the catalog I gave you last week? We need to book the venue as soon as possible. You've procrastinated long enough and The Plaza will be lovely in June." _The sparkle in her eye would have been pretty, _Bella thought_, if she weren't railroading me…again. _

"Mom, we've talked about this. There isn't going to be a wedding." Her voice small, but confident. Chin raised just a bit. _Alice would be so proud!_ Proud rebellion and bitter guilt battle behind her rib cage.

"Hmph. How long do you intend on sitting on your pedestal? Get over yourself. You've more than made your point and this has drug on for long enough. Mike's apologized repeatedly and really this whole mess could have been avoided if you weren't so frigid. He's from a wonderful family, he's charming, successful, attractive…what _is_ your problem?" This lecture, unfortunately, is also one that Bella has endured before.

"I can't marry someone that I don't trust. He cheated on me, Mom. Besides I don't love him. Mike didn't want me going away for college and you know how much I really want to get my degree."

Renee rolls her eyes in the most unflattering way and huffs petulantly. "Do you really think you're going to finish a full four years of college thousands of miles away from home? Phil and I certainly aren't going to foot the bill for you to sew your wild oats and traipse around Seattle destroying our reputation. Just pick a date so we can move on with this. Mike's the best thing to ever happen to you and you're lucky he looked at you in the first place. A wallflower like you…" her voice trails off with a soft laugh.

Bella's heart seizes for a moment, pinching tightly in her chest, and her eyes blur with tears she refuses to let fall. Her teeth clamp tightly to the tissue on the inside of her cheek and her jaw locks painfully. But her mother hates emotional displays so she holds herself together. The sting of insult and rejection keeps her muscles rigid and her eyes downcast but after just a moment she's composed. She's been trained well, of course. She clears her throat subtly and then, "I'll look at the catalog." Compromising? Placating? Lying. But she's a very good liar. She lies every day, in nearly every deed, with nearly every word. She was, without a doubt, trained very well.

The subject is dropped and the two ladies spend the remainder of their lunch- if you can call a salad lunch- with few words and no eye contact. Renee settles the bill with Phil's Master Card and air kisses her daughter's cheek pretentiously, as her kind do, with a prettily veneered smile. All is perfect. As it always is.

"I'll be home late tonight. Don't wait up, and stay out of trouble."

"Okay, I'm meeting Alice at Starbucks and then I'll be home."

The look of reproach at the mention of her best friend is hard to ignore, but she does as her mother gets one last dig in, "If you're going to the one on Fifth Street stop by the salon and see when they can get you in for a touch up." She fingers the straight ends of Bella's brittle, over processed hair and wrinkles her nose. "That mousy brown is starting to show again." Bella just nods her head, disliking the thought but resigned nonetheless. Maintenance is a priority.

Bella smile is small and tight- unnatural- as she waves goodbye and walks out of the restaurant taking a left out the door as her mother makes a right to the parking lot. Her conservative but fitted pale pink dress makes her steps shorter but she's at least wearing flats so she, uncharacteristically, keeps her balance as she navigates down the sidewalk. Always such a clumsy girl, much to her mother's horror. Yes, there is very little about Bella Swan that her mother didn't find lacking. Her figure slight with small curves. Barely reaching over five feet tall and tipping the scales at a bit over a hundred pounds, Bella had always been petite instead of statuesque. Her long, wavy, dark brown hair was simple. Plain. Renee had that remedied on Bella's fourteenth birthday with blonde highlights, a stylish cut reaching the middle of her back and a professional grade straightening iron. Despite having grown up in Phoenix, her pale skin never would darken like the other girls but this misfortune had little remedy. In reality Bella would be considered a natural beauty by most but her mother's bitter contempt at having been sidled with a child born out of wedlock to a man she was embarrassed to have ever met cultivated a need to break her spirit and keep her in her place. With every insecurity she brought forth in her daughter she was able to feel a little more superior. And insecure was absolutely the word for Bella's disposition. She felt artificial and ugly, even without the botox and plastic surgery her mother was so fond of. She wasn't naturally blonde, or tall and modelesque. She was plain. Simple. Forgettable. She'd never considered herself especially smart, though she graduated in the top three percent of her large high school and had numerous scholarship and acceptance letters stashed away. Bella Swan was remarkably unremarkable, at least as far as she was concerned. Her mother's opinion reaffirming that thought insistently.

There was one acceptance letter that Bella was truly excited about. Yale and Columbia both seemed too unreachable, though she had been accepted. She'd said to her mother and Phil, her step father, that the University of Washington had a great program and safe dorms so she felt like that was the best place for her. The truth was that her summers with Charlie, her father, in Forks were too short and she missed his quiet acceptance and pride in her so much that it was only logical to gravitate close to him. She loved her father and knew without doubt that he truly loved her as well. He cared for her as a parent should care for their child. When she was fifteen and, once again, broached the subject of moving in with Charlie, Renee was quick to squash any hope of that. The guilt that was poured on her for being so inconsiderate and ungrateful as to leave her mother was in the end too much to deal with. But now with high school behind her and her eighteenth birthday fast approaching she was free to do as she wished. And Washington was going to be her home by August. _Just one more month._ The anticipation made her absolutely giddy, a very uncharacteristic trait for the shy, calm girl.

Her tight smile quirked a little higher in the corners of her mouth as she thought about leaving all of the pressure and expectation behind in Phoenix and starting a new life in Seattle. Away from her mother, the hateful girls she was supposed to be friends with and, of course, Mike Newton. The cherry on top was that her very best friend was attending art school in Seattle as well. She was so thrilled, in fact, that her smile just barely faltered as her clumsy feet caught on a crack in the sidewalk. But at least she stayed upright this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Twilight isn't mine….I'm just playing puppet master. **

**The reviews are MUCH appreciated! **

**Get to it already…**

Spiky, multi colored hair lay in an unkempt pile on the bubble gum pink bedspread. Alice's small, dirty feet were crossed at the ankles and her legs were stretched out keeping her chipped electric blue toenails fully displayed against the wall of Bella's girly-girly-pretty-pink bedroom. Her body lay slack on the bed and her sun-kissed face- nearly upside down- stared at Bella in amused annoyance.

"Bella," it was a groan more than a statement. "Can't you just throw all this shit in a couple of boxes and be done already? Or, or-" her bell like voice pitching in excitement, "-let's just drag all this shit outside and torch it on the lawn!" Her athleticism shown acutely as she flipped her legs backwards over her head and rolled gracefully, planting her feet on the beige carpet. She quickly spun on her toes and clapped having already decided that this was a brilliant idea.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Right, cause Renee wouldn't completely lose her shit if I fucked up her perfect lawn. Although, it would give her a good enough excuse to call Carlos and have him _rejuvenate_ the sod." Both girls snickered with the knowledge that this is exactly the silver lining Renee would focus on given the chance. Phil had become a little too suspicious about all the _gardening_ Carlos had been doing around the house since March and subsequently Renee's newest distraction wasn't coming around nearly as much. Bella sobered first, "But seriously, Al, I'm almost done. I'm only taking the stuff that's really _mine_ anyway. All this pink can fucking rot for all I care."

In exactly one week the two young girls would be leaving for Seattle. The giddy sense of new adventure tingled through Bella's body, making her shiver and bite her lip to squelch the ridiculous grin fighting to spread across her face. Alice finally lended her less than enthusiastic help and the two finished piling boxes with records, CD's, books and the little clothing Bella wanted to ship to Washington. All those pretentious, designer clothes would be staying for sure. Charlie had suggested having everything shipped to his home in Forks and then he would bring it with him when he met the pair at the airport in Seattle next Saturday evening. It was a welcome relief to have all her possessions waiting for her when she reached her new home. It made everything seem more real. Slowly she could feel the oppressive hold of her mother's disapproval slipping away. Renee hadn't said a word to Bella in as much as three weeks when she realized that Bella was shockingly quite serious about leaving Phoenix. And her. There had been no explosive confrontation or nasty words. No arguing at all actually. Bella had walked into the kitchen one morning with her cell phone pressed to her ear as she recited her flight information to Charlie so he would know when to expect her and could plan for being off work if necessary. Renee stood still, coffee in hand, indifferent expression smoothly painted across her face. Bella hadn't kept it a secret that she was leaving but Renee had persisted in acting like it wasn't actually happening. She spoke of fall garden parties and Mike Newton and wedding preparations as if the words her daughter spoke were vapor. Evaporating as soon as they touched air.

It wasn't until that morning standing at the island that Renee realized Bella was in fact leaving Arizona. All her careful planning of securing a little more leverage in her social circle was for nothing. Bella soon ended the call as Charlie was never much of talker. "Morning," she mumbled to her mother.

"You always were an ungrateful child."

And that was it. Not another word since. Bella may not have understood the motivation behind most of what her mother did or said but she did love her. She was her mother. And Bella suspected that her mother loved her as well. She has to, right? That's what mothers do. They love their children without restraint. Unconditionally. Right?

Boxes taped shut and little desire to stay in that frilly oppressive room, Bella and Alice made their way to the shiny black jeep that Mr. Brandon had gifted his only child on her sixteenth birthday and set out to soak up all of the Arizona sun they could before departing to the rainy state of Washington.

Hours later the girls were half drunk and wholly amused with themselves spread out by the Brandon's impressive pool. Alice's boyish body was lazily lounged on a white plastic chaise, wearing a strange one piece black bathing suit shredded strategically in several places. Bella was clad in a simple athletic cut two piece, mostly black with orange swirls sparingly decorating the otherwise plain swim suit. Her blonde streaked hair was messily piled on top of her head and her 'mousy' brown roots could be seen from every angle. She completely ignored her mother's suggestion weeks ago that she schedule a touch up. She hated the blonde in her hair. It made her feel just as artificial as her mother was trying to make her. An odd sort of rebellion was blossoming in the pit of her stomach. It both thrilled and frightened her but she felt powerless to stop it.

Alice giggled and squirmed as Bella laughed loudly and again tried to wrestle her friend's foot into submission so she could finish painting her toes. It had taken twenty minutes just to remove the chipped polish with all of Alice's giggling and writhing. Of course the re-painting wasn't going as well as she imagined it would. Her sluggish fingers just weren't cooperating and consequently lime green sparkles were on more toe than nail at this point. But with drunken determination Bella powered on.

"Hold still you drunken hooker!" She tried to sound menacing but the snort that followed deemed that an impossible feat.

"You got a thing for my feet, huh? I knew you were a kinky one, Swan! Under all that blonde, prissy bullshit you're a fucking freak aren't you?" Alice shrieked with laughter at the blush that spread across Bella's pale cheeks. Despite the teasing, Bella still couldn't hold her own giggle in. This of course only encouraged Alice. "Is that why you wouldn't let Newton get it in? Were holding out for me and my pretty feet?"

"Alice!" Bella hissed and laughed at the same time, too drunk to decide if she was angry.

"Oh come on, you know I'm only joking. If you'd let that douchebag put his cock in you I'd have disowned you as my soul-mate!" Alice slurred and rolled her eyes as Bella cringed at her friend's crass remark. Alice was always so blunt. Bella couldn't imagine saying things like that.

Finally deciding that this pedicure was a lost cause, Bella climbed onto her own lounger and stretched out on her side to face Alice.

"Six more days Ali Cat! Six more fucking days!" She sighed dramatically in contentment.

"I can't wait for some fresh meat! Boys of Seattle beware!"

"You've certainly corrupted enough of the boys in Phoenix." Bella picked up her glass only to frown that it was empty. "Where'd it go?"

Alice giggled and took the glass from Bella's hand, as well as her own from the small table between them, so she could refill them. "Miss Swan, I do believe you're turning into a lush."

"Takes one to know one!" Bella shouted after her as she made her way to the outdoor bar on the patio.

When Alice returned, her glass already half empty, Bella greedily took the other glass from her hand and smiled in thanks.

"So my beautiful Swan, you ready to lock up the prude yet and find some sexy man to give your v-card?"

"I am not a prude! I'm just…picky?" Her personal assessment coming out as more of a question than a statement. She couldn't quite explain, even to herself, why she had held out so long. All she knew for sure was that Mike did absolutely nothing for her and though he was good looking in an all American boy kind of way with his blonde spikey hair and blue eyes, the thought of him touching her naked body had been repulsive every time he'd attempted it. And attempt it he did. This is of course exactly why Renee, without knowing the exact gory details, blamed Bella for his cheating. Truth be told, she was relieved to find him with Lauren's hand in his pants. His cries of, _"I was drunk… you won't even let me touch… please, please honey it was just a mistake,"_ fell on deaf ears. She was just glad to finally have a justification to be rid of him.

"I can appreciate picky."

They were both quiet for a while after that. The sun was blinding and sweat was pooling in every crevice of their soused bodies. It was blissful and serene. Alice started snoring softly and Bella ruminated over all the new experiences awaiting her in Seattle. She'd never admit it to Alice but she was secretly hoping to meet a handsome boy. To feel firm lips and masculine hands explore her body. The steamy novels she read at night fueled her hormonal teenage body and she couldn't help but wish it was someone else hands creeping into her panties instead of her own. With a secret smile on her lips Bella drifted in a fuzzy state of intoxicated relaxation.

**End notes: I'm stoked to have so many followers already...and the reviews fucking rock too. You're fueling my fire baby! Chapter 3 is already in the works. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I don't own Twilight. Obviously.**

**Keep up the reviews! I'm loving the feedback and it's making me greedy….it's also making me write faster.**

"Christ Bella, it's too early." Alice had been whining incessantly for the last thirty minutes and though she loved her, Bella was getting a bit irritated. Today was an exciting day for the two girls regardless of the early hour.

Bella grabbed the sleeve of Alice's hoodie and pulled her swiftly in the direction of Starbucks close to their terminal. Their flight would be boarding in roughly twenty minutes so she needed to quickly caffeinate her friend lest she spend the entire flight with the equivalent of a cranky toddler.

Bella ordered their vente lattes while Alice pouted with her arms crossed over her bar midsection. Hot drinks in hand they scurried back just in time for their flight to be called. Bella was still sipping from her paper cup when Alice started snoring softly in the seat beside her.

Their flight had been monotonous but nothing could deter their enthusiasm once their plane landed at SeaTac. Dragging their suitcases behind them, arms linked, they made their way through the airport.

"There's my dad!" Bella pulled eagerly on Alice's arm, rushing to her father.

Before they reached him Alice pulled her friend back and whispered, "What's with the porn-stache?" Bella swatted Alice's arms but joined in her laughter all the same.

"Hey Bells. How was the flight?" Charlie's mustache tickled Bella's cheek as he hugged her.

"It was fine. I'm so glad I'm here!" Charlie wasn't used to seeing his normally composed daughter so enthusiastic, but his eyes softened and he smiled warmly. It was good to see his only child so happy. And it was even better that she was so excited to be in Washington. Close to him.

Charlie drove while the two girls spoke animatedly in the back seat of the cruiser. He couldn't have been happier. Alice seemed a bit…different…but he liked her immediately. He was just thankful that his daughter didn't have green hair and facial piercings like Alice did. Though he would have very much preferred that Bella quit putting all that bleach on her once pretty dark hair. She still had his brown eyes, though hers were a little lighter and sparkled with young life, and for that he was immensely proud.

Alice's father had secured her an apartment months ago and because the dorms didn't open for another two weeks Bella would be staying with her. Charlie drove cautiously through the city, weary of what kind of place someone like Alice would be living in. He had hoped Bella would want to stay with him in Forks for a few weeks but she had lots to do in order to prepare for school. Alice had given him the address to the apartment building when they started their drive and Charlie was feeling better about the safety of his daughter as they neared a high rise building in an upper class division of Seattle.

An overweight doorman just a few inches taller than the girls stood outside gleaming glass doors that led into the white limestone building.

"You must be Ms. Brandon." The girls were greeted immediately by the doorman as they exited the cruiser to wait on the curb as Charlie made his way to the trunk.

Alice linked her arm with the portly man and smiled almost deviously at him as she spoke, "You and I, Mr. Cheney, are going to be great friends. The guy with the awesome stache is Chief Swan and the cute blonde thing is his daughter, Bella. Now, is there a bar in the lobby?" She chattered on while pulling a dumbfounded Mr. Cheney right along with her as she strutted into the building. Charlie stared blankly at their retreating form until Bella started hefting suitcases out of the trunk of the cruiser.

"That girl is somethin' else, Bells." He shook his head and proceeded to help Bella with the luggage and the two of them walked into the lobby, trying to catch up with the exuberant Alice and the poor Mr. Cheney. Bella giggled but heartily agreed with her father's assessment. Alice was a creature all her own.

Charlie had successfully hooked up the TV and DVD player along with the Wii and a large pizza sat empty on the coffee table. They'd only been in Alice's elegant apartment for an hour and a half and Charlie, though delighted to have his daughter near, was nearly suffocating with all the estrogen and decadence. He stood almost awkwardly at the door, both reluctant and relieved to be on his way.

"Okay girls, I think you're all set. I left the pepper spray on the kitchen counter. Keep it with you, hear me? And I don't want either of you wandering around the city after dark by yourselves. Is that clear?" Alice giggled at his authoritative tone while Bella rolled her eyes.

"Dad, don't worry so much. We're adults. We'll be fine." Varying degrees of this conversation had already taken place several times this evening.

"Yeah, Chief. We got this- no sweat! Right, B? We're mature fucking adults." Alice grinned widely, very proud of herself. Bella was trying hard not to laugh at the very un-amused expression on her father's face.

"Yeah… mature. Stay out of trouble you two. Call if you need anything." Bella embraced her father, his Stetson-daddy smell invading her senses. There was comfort in his brief embrace that she hadn't felt in so long. He smelled like home.

Alice bounded into his arms the moment he released his daughter. He awkwardly patted her back with an almost horrified expression on his face as she squeezed him tightly. "Thanks Chief! Don't you worry you're pretty little stache off about Blondie. I'll take care of her." Bella held her hand tightly to her mouth in shock and to curtail her laughter as a rosy blush spread across Charlie's cheeks. He grumbled a quick goodbye and nearly stumbled out the door.

"Alice, you bitch. You embarrassed the shit out of Charlie!"

"What? The stache is sexy! I bet it tickles like crazy when he-" Bella's hand clamped Alice's mouth closed with force.

"Do not finish that sentence. Jesus, Ali! You are so gross!" Alice was laughing too hard to protest. "Control yourself woman." Bella removed her hand slowly with a glare of warning. Alice smiled sweetly and wisely changed the subject.

"We should go out tonight!"

"I don't know…we can't even get in anywhere." Being only eighteen definitely had its drawbacks.

"The hell we can't!" Alice ran off without another word and started digging through her frighteningly large purse. "Ta-da!" In her hands were two small cards that looked suspiciously like driver's licenses.

Upon closer inspection Bella realized that the only difference between these ID's and the ones they would normally carry was that these listed their age as twenty-two and their names were Alice Hale and Bella Sparrow.

"You got us fake ID's?" the words came out as a hiss and Bella's eyes were widened comically. Alice merely squealed in delight and clapped her hands. She was just so proud of herself. "What the hell is wrong with you Alice?"

"How else are we gonna have any fun? Loosen up Swan, geez."

"What if we get caught?"

"We won't get caught. These are Arizona ID's and Felix knows what the fuck he's doing. They look totally legit. Plus once we sex you up a little we probably won't even need them. Don't be such a fucking fun hater."

"Sex me up?" Bella was momentarily confused but the sinister gleam in Alice's eye clued her in quickly. "No way! I'm not sluttin' it up just so we can get wasted at some club while you go on the prowl for your newest victim."

"Fine, but at least let me help you pick out something to wear?" The pleading look on Alice's face, full pout and hands folded under her chin, did Bella in. She'd do anything for her friend.

"Okay." The words whispered in resignation.

An hour later Bella's blonde hair was piled up high on her head in a messy, but sexy bun and her small body was covered in a midnight blue dress that was several inches shy of her knees. The top was strapless and tight but the skirt flared out in a fifties housewife, feminine kind of pretty. Her legs looked long, for once, balanced delicately on top of gold round toed four inch heels. Alice smudged the dark shadow and liner on her eye lids and carefully applied mascara to her lashes.

"Voila`!" Alice gestured dramatically with a sweep of her hand to the mirror so Bella could inspect her appearance. She looked like herself but sexy. This was definitely not like the stiff, snoody looking dresses her mother bought her. Renee would definitely not approve of this ensemble at all. And because of that Bella beamed back at Alice through the mirror, decidedly happy.

Alice had pinned the sides of her hair up so that she almost appeared to have a mohawk. Her eye liner was dark and catlike, sweeping up at the corners of her eyes and her lips were provocatively magenta. The dress she was wearing look like something out of a slasher film with black toule and hot pink chiffon shredded wildly down her thighs and over one shoulder. She paired her creation with knee high studded black leather motorcycle boots. She was a mess. Which was exactly her intention and she pulled the look off effortlessly.

"Come on babe, I need a drink." Alice's excitement was contagious and now Bella couldn't recall the reason for earlier hesitation. Hand in hand they giddily exited the apartment, took the elevator to the lobby and quickly made their way out to the sidewalk.

Alice put two fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly to get the attention of Mr. Cheney who was helping a sophisticated looking older woman into the back of a black Lincoln town car. She glared in distaste at Alice's behavior and Mr. Cheney politely wished her a good evening before closing the car door.

"Yes, Ms. Brandon?" The doorman wasn't smiling but something in his eyes told Bella that he was amused at Alice's bubbly personality.

"Alice, please Bennie. I'm no old maid. It's just Alice. Okay?" Alice winked cheekily at the doorman and Bella was momentarily confused until she looked closely at his name tag, _Benjamin Cheney_. He nodded at Alice's request.

"What can I help you ladies with…Alice?"

"Could you be a doll and get us a cab?" Alice patted his cheek sweetly and her smile was pure sugar.

Two minutes later they were being ushered into the back of a cab and on their way to New Moon. Alice assured Bella that it was the place to be in Seattle. In truth Bella was just happy that Alice was happy and that they were starting a new chapter of their lives together. Clubs weren't all that appealing to Bella as she'd always been somewhat shy and socially awkward. Tonight would undoubtedly consist of Bella and Alice having a few too many drinks, maybe dance a little, before Alice set her sights on a boy she could do unspeakable things with. Meanwhile Bella would make herself comfortable on a stool at the bar and immerse herself in a book until last call. She wasn't able to fit much into her small purse but a book was a must. How else would she entertain herself all night?

**I know you're all eager to meet Edward…don't worry we're getting there. What do you think of Charlie? More soon! xoxo **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Twilight is all Stephanie Meyer's. I'm just a slave to the madness. **

**This chapter is exceptionally long! High five? Sorry? Whatever…just get to reading.**

Alice pulled Bella's arm as she leapt out of the taxi, effectively dragging her behind. With the height of her heels and the haste of her friend Bella could do little more than stumble out onto the pavement in front of the posh club.

"These shoes are going to be the death of me!"

"You look hot baby! Just try to stay upright, k?"

Bella grumbled in reply and tugged on the top of her dress to make sure her small breasts weren't toppling out. Satisfied that she was fully covered, Bella walked carefully towards the back of the short line. Alice stepped in front of her, turning their bodies slightly so they were half facing the brick wall.

"Hold on, we need to do some adjusting real quick." Alice's eyes weren't on Bella's face, they were lower. Low enough that Bella felt mildly self-conscious.

With no warning Alice's little hand plunged into the top of Bella's dress and started grappling at her breasts. "What the fuck are you doing?" Bella's words were alarmed and whispered harshly.

"I'm just perking things up a little. You're girls are hiding." Alice was unfathomably serious as she roughly rearranged Bella's chest to better show off her 'girls'.

"Oh for the love of God, Alice. We really need to work on your sense of boundaries."

"Boundaries? What the fuck are those? You're my soul-mate, bitch. We have no boundaries." She tugged a little more, in the opposite direction that Bella just had, on Bella's dress and stepped back to assess her work. "Now we're rockin'!" With a satisfied nod she smiled at her friend before grabbing her hand to lace their fingers together. Bella just rolled her eyes but let her irritation fall away.

"Please, please don't disappear on me okay? I know you're unlikely to leave without a new toy but just let me know where you are when we get separated. You have your phone right?" Alice nodded and then jumped up and down a little in excitement as they reached the front of the line.

A huge man with dark skin stood with his arms crossed across his chest as the girls approached. Alice waved flirtatiously with her fingers and gave him a blinding smile. Bella just stared at her gold shoes and shifted nervously a half step behind her.

"Evening ladies." His smile was wide and surprisingly friendly.

"Well if you aren't just the cutest thing I've ever seen…" Alice was merciless in her flirting but the bashful look the muscled bouncer gave the girls was nothing short of adorable. Alice could smell victory.

"Have a good time ladies," with that he stamped each of their left hands and they were waved through the door, their fake ID's rendered unnecessary.

"To the bar!" for such a small girl, Alice certainly knew how to command attention. She charged through the crowd with a wobbly Bella trailing behind, their hands still clasped tightly together.

The raven and lime haired girl slid gracefully between the packed room of bodies until they reach a bar backlit in red lights. Every stool was taken but she simply hoisted herself up until she could rest her forearms on the shiny black top, feet dangling, and whistled at the blonde bar tender that was sliding two amber bottles towards a man at the other end of the long bar. He looked annoyed for half a second as he turned towards Alice and then a devilish, cocky grin lifted one corner of his mouth. His blonde hair looked dirty, tied back in a low knot, and the stubble on his face made him look very rough around the edges sexy. He sauntered over as Alice regarded him indifferently but Bella knew better. Indifference was Alice's go to move with boys she was actually interested in. Less than five minutes in the door and Alice already had her prey in her sights.

"Unbelievable." Bella mumbled, she thought quietly, but Alice looked back over her shoulder and quirked an eye brow at her.

"Shut up hussy." Alice whispered quickly and then turned her perfectly composed face back the other way.

"What can I do for you, Darlin'?" Bella may not have been attracted to the boy, but that Southern drawl made even her weak in the knees. Bella snickered internally….Alice was really in for it.

"Two shots of Patron and two Dos Equis," Alice's tone suggested more than indifference. She almost sounded…nervous? No, that couldn't be right.

"You got it, Sweetheart." He quickly poured their shots and pulled two green bottles out of ice, wiping them off before setting them down on the bar in front of Alice. He extended his hand, which Alice slowly took. If Bella didn't know any better she would say her friend was dazzled. "I'm Jasper, this round is on the house," he smoothly brought Alice's knuckles to his mouth for a quick kiss.

Alice didn't reply so Bella stepped up beside her and thanked Jasper while putting her arm through Alice's and turning her around. Once Jasper left, grinning in arrogance, Bella waved her hand in front of Alice's face.

"Um…Ali? You okay?"

"I'm gonna marry that man." There was no hint of uncertainty in her mystified voice.

"Okay…maybe you could start with, ya know, speaking to him first. Yeah?" Always on the other end of the teasing Bella just couldn't help herself. "You're special Ali, but I don't think that's the kind of special steamy bartenders go for."

"Oh shut up you prudish hag!"

"That's gotta be some kind of record though. Five minutes in the door and you've already staked out your kill. I'm not sure if I should be impressed or horrified."

"We're haven't even begun our night my dear. Let's get our drink on."

Both girls faced the bar and lifted the small glasses in the air and, as tradition requires, "May all our ups and downs be between the sheets!" Their voices rang out in unison before swiftly pouring the liquid flames into their mouths.

A deep, quiet laugh came from directly beside Bella. Both girls giggled and Bella turned her head to see who their audience was. Bella's laughter died in her throat and her pale cheeks flushed in embarrassment as she stared up at the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on. Riotous auburn hair and beautifully sculpted features. He was older than her by several years. Maybe thirty years old at most, she thought. Bella couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye so she settled for staring at the buttons of his black button up before carefully peeking up at his mouth. He licked his lips and, if possible, she felt her skin heat further.

_How embarrassing. He's a grown man and we're acting like kids. _

She spun quickly, intent on pulling Alice away to a table, only to find her friend smiling stupidly at Jasper who was leaning over the bar fingering a green-streaked lock of hair.

"Alice, come on, let's get a table," she grabbed her hand and tugged sharply, effectively halting whatever voodoo the Southern charmer was putting on her.

"Screw that, we're dancing, Baby!" relieved to be escaping her minor humiliation, Bella eagerly nodded and the two girls grabbed their beers, walking swiftly to the dance floor. They drained their bottles, setting the empties on a nearby table. A glutton for punishment, Bella chanced a look back at the space they'd just left to find the handsome stranger staring intently right at her. He wasn't smiling and Bella felt herself stagger slightly at the nearly angry expression on his beautiful face. She couldn't imagine what she had done to elicit such a response and a strange knot twisted a little in her stomach.

Thankfully Alice's fun was not to be deterred and soon they were dancing without a care. They twirled and laughed and for an indeterminable about of time they only stopped dancing long enough to hastily down a shot off the trays being carted through the crowd by the bombshells in reveling outfits. The music was vibrating through their bodies, feeding their euphoric mood.

With aching feet and a hazy mind Bella decided it was time to sit for a while. She wasn't the least bit surprised when Alice declined to join her and instead began dancing seductively with the good looking guy that had been trying to get her attention for some time. His hair was pitch black and his brown eyes were kind enough that Bella didn't feel unsettled leaving her friend to enjoy his company.

By the time she found an empty stool at the bar she realized that her hair was likely a disheveled mess and her skin was slick with sweat. But her face wore a glowing happy-happy smile. She also realized that it was time to switch to water if she had any hope of making it back to the apartment tonight without an injury.

Jasper approached her with an easy smile and she found herself smiling back. She didn't miss the way his eyes darted around her, obviously expecting her spunky friend to be at her side.

"Sorry, just me," she offered an apologetic shrug and she greatly enjoyed the momentary widening of his eyes. He'd been caught, and he knew it, and for two seconds his cocky demeanor looked a little bashful. Bella thought it was adorable.

"What'll it be, Tiny Dancer?" now it was her turn to look bashful.

"Just water, please."

Jasper nodded and slid a tall glass of ice water onto the bar top in front of her. She smiled in thanks and started looking through her bag that had had been slung across her body. She pulled out a battered Palahniuk novel and began reading by the dim overhead light.

"Can't say I've ever seen anyone bring a book to a bar," Bella shivered as the husky voice brushed warmly over her neck. When she twisted her face just a little she was surprised to see how close she was to her handsome stranger. She pulled her face back and shrugged, feeling completely out of her element. His eyes were liquid jade and focused so intensely on her face that she looked down instinctively.

His large hand came up slowly to her face and Bella felt momentarily panicked.

_What the hell am I supposed to do? Why is he even talking to me? He's fucking gorgeous! And I'm just _me_! _

His thumb smoothed over her cheek and then he tilted her head up giving her no choice but to look him in the eyes.

"Keep your eyes up here, pretty girl." There was no question, he demanded it and she felt an unexplainable inability to defy him. Slight panic was replaced with acute fear. This man was dangerous, in so many ways. Ways in which Bella was sure she didn't even know. Apparently her common sense was on hiatus because she nodded dumbly, staring up at his chiseled cheek bones and strong jaw line with her big doe eyes. "Good girl. I'm Edward, and you are…" his crushing velvet voice trailed off awaiting her answer.

"Bella," her voice was hesitant at best and her eyes looked away as much as she was able with his hand on her face. Her pulse was beginning to thrum wildly and the book in her lap was being crushed in her grip.

"No, no. I want to see your coffee eyes, Bella." He chided her gently and she complied, as he knew she would. His smile was wholly rewarding and she felt her fear ebb. He looked younger when he smiled like that.

At once it seemed as if the alcohol coursing through her system, the physical exertion of dancing and the overwhelming presence of Edward finally caught up with her. She swayed on her stool and her eyelids felt heavy but she steadied as Edward's hands gripped her waist tightly. That gleaming smile faded so quickly she thought maybe she'd imagined it a moment ago. Damn it, she was really drunk.

"Drink your water, little girl," his words were clipped and angry. She nodded and did as he said simply because she couldn't think of anything else to do.

She was in over her head with a man like Edward. She wished he'd just leave already. Beautiful or not, he scared her. Her fear wasn't because she thought he might harm her, because she honestly didn't think he would and his masculine hands made her feel small and feminine in a delicious way. Her fear was that she was being made a fool of. Was he toying with her? What on earth would this kind of man be doing talking to a plain Jane like Bella?

And if he wasn't just playing some game with her, she knew he still had the power to crush her. She didn't know how to handle a man like Edward at all. Just as she readied to excuse herself in cowardice escape his harsh whisper washed over her face, "How fucking much have you had to drink anyway? And where the hell is your friend? Do you have any sense of self-preservation?" His vitriol had a strange effect on Bella. Her first instinct was to curl in on herself, which she did just a little, but then outrage surged up her spine. Who the hell did he think he was?

Glaring indignantly up at his too-handsome face, "Excuse me? I don't recall asking for a chaperone. The last time I checked I was a grown woman. Pleasure meeting you, _Edward_." There was nothing pleasant in her tone. Surprising no one more than herself, Bella hopped down off her stool and stalked off in search of…she didn't know what.

The rush of adrenaline she felt in her anger dissipated as quickly as it came and she sunk into a padded metal chair at a small table near the dance floor gratefully. She was embarrassed by her outburst but not enough to feel really guilty. A waitress stopped at her table with an insincere smile and Bella asked for another water.

When the buxom blonde returned with her drink Bella drank it down in insatiable thirst. She could still feel the tequila swimming in her blood and her fingers tingled. She was suddenly exhausted.

"B! There you are!" Alice's chirping sugar voice startled her for a moment but then she smiled back at her friend, soaking up her happy. Then she noticed the dark haired boy from earlier standing behind her friend. "Oh! This is Demetri. Demetri, this is my Bella." He smiled and learned around Alice to extend his hand. Bella shook it lightly, discretely wiping her palm on her dress afterwards. His hands were sweaty and kind of small for a man. But he seemed nice enough. Alice had certainly done worse.

"Nice to meet you, Demetri. Alice, are you about ready to leave?"

"Sure. I offered Demetri a ride so now's as good a time as any," Alice winked and Bella snorted at her words.

"Right. I'm just going to stop off at the restroom. Wait for me out front?"

"Of course, Baby."

Demetri finally spoke, surprising Bella with a quiet voice, "I need to close out my tab," his head tilted in the direction of the bar indicating for Alice to accompany him.

"We'll meet you out front, B."

With that Bella moved through the crowd on jelly legs, trying to keep her steps steady. She didn't want to appear as drunk as she was. Bella used the restroom quickly and washed her hands, studiously ignoring the mirror. The last thing she wanted was to see how awful she must look.

She stepped out into the dimly lit hallway to find Edward, one shoulder leaning casually on the wall with his arms crossed over his broad chest. When he saw her he stood straight and approached her like she was a frightened animal that might run away scared. He wasn't too far off the mark.

It wasn't until he was right in front of her that Bella realized she'd frozen upon seeing him. She also realized how tall he was. Even in her heels, her head still barely reached his chest. His shoulders were wide and he looked muscular but not bulky. Long and lean.

His hand went to her face, just like before and she flinched just a little. He either didn't or pretended not to notice. "You were angry with me." He wasn't asking but she nodded anyway.

"Little girls like you shouldn't be getting wasted in a place like this all alone. Any number of things could have happened to you." It didn't escape Bella's notice that he was again scolding her but her ire was nowhere to be found. His voice was soft and she felt a thread of joy at his protective tone. She was school-girl-giddy but trying to hide it by biting her lip to suppress a satisfied smile. His apparent concern pleased her more than it really should have.

"I'm not alone. I'm here with my friend," she defended in a hushed breath. She wanted to palm her face and roll her eyes at her own tone. He made her breathless with the feeling of inexperience.

"A lot of good that's doing you. Where's you little friend to save you now?" her eyes glazed as he spoke the words nearly against her lips. Her alcohol laden brain made her slow to react, she hadn't even noticed him leaning in.

The hand on her face moved, fingers gripping the back of her neck, palm burning against her pulse point. His other hand gripped her hip, pulling her tiny body flush against his masculine form. She'd never felt so small. So fragile. Excitement and fright boiled in tandem low in her belly, bubbling up, making her heart race uncomfortably. From one hip to the other his touch seared her skin right through the fabric of her dress. He was all around her. His shower-fresh-boy smell. His crazy-blaze hair. Moist-ripe-plumb lips and pretty-pretty-so-green eyes.

Panting and void of composure, Bella closed her eyes tightly. Fight or flight was warring inside her chest. God, he was indescribably beautiful, with the air of experience and sexual tension.

She felt his tongue trace her lips and her own mouth opened on a gasp. He didn't hesitate to take advantage of her parted lips and kissed her hard. So hard. He was consuming her. Sucking the air straight from her lungs. His lips pressed firmly on her mouth, unforgiving. The arm wrapped around her tightened, she could swear her bones would splinter.

Finally finding her faculties, Bella pushed against his chest as he callously savored her body. She pushed and pushed but it was fruitless. His size and strength offered no resistance. She was powerless.

She shoved again and squirmed to pull her face away from his and he finally let her. She knew that had he not _let_ her she would have been helpless to stop him. Surprise flickered in his eyes as she struggled to catch her breath. He released her immediately.

"I have to go," she exhaled shakily and practically ran down the hall, towards the entrance and rushed out onto the sidewalk. Even with her heart hammering loudly she could still hear him shout her name just before she pushed through the door.

She'd never been so happy to see her best friend as she was in that moment.

"Christ, B! What's the matter?" Alice gripped Bella's arms tightly. Grey-blue eyes flickering over her face and body looking for physical evidence of why her friend was panting with terrified deep brown eyes.

"Nothing! Nothing. I just couldn't find you, I worried you'd already left," she wasn't sure why she lied but the words tumbled out with very little thought.

"You said you'd meet us out front," Alice looked confused and disbelieving.

"Oh. You're right. You're right. Sorry, too much booze I think," Bella smiled but could feel that it was a bit off. She hoped Alice would let it go.

"Yeah, you're a light weight, Baby. Demetri's got us a cab already. Let's go," she pulled her clearly rattled friend along. She didn't completely believe her but she was all in one piece and seemed to have calmed considerably so she let the subject drop.

Demetri was already in the back seat of a taxi parked a few feet away idling with the back door open. Alice slid in and Bella followed. She just wanted to sleep and forget all about the beautiful stranger whose touch she could still feel.

Bella didn't turn back as the car pulled away from the curb so she didn't see the enraged man staring after her.

**EN: I will endeavor to answer all reviews. Please know how much I LOVE them!**

**Give me some feedback! **

**Chapter 5 soon…**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I've been fail at responding to reviews and updating. So sorry! I promise to be more diligent!

Dark brown eyes ghosted over her entire form as she took inventory of herself in the mirror. The white surrounding her deep browns was red and black was smeared and smudged in odd directions surrounding her lashes. Her pristine, pale skin looked pallid, sickly and her tangled mess of hair hung limply around her face. Hungover was not a pretty picture on Bella Swan.

After scrubbing her face and brushing her matted hair back into a pony tail she exited the bathroom, still in her oversized Rolling Stones t-shirt and black flannel sleep shorts, and made her way to the kitchen for a much needed cup of coffee.

Bella spent a few minutes digging around the kitchen to find the bag of Columbian dark roast coffee and then filled the reservoir with water before getting the coffee started. As the carafe slowly filled and the kitchen began to smell heavenly of bold caffeine gold she hopped up on the counter. Dangling her legs and tipping her head back to rest against the cabinets, Bella's mind was too feeble to keep her last night's events buried. She ruminated over every miniscule detail of her interaction with the beautiful stranger, regardless of how painfully embarrassing it was.

She was humiliated for having acted so childishly and running away scared. It churned hard and heavy in her stomach and she clenched her eyes shut tightly, grimacing unattractively, just remembering how foolishly she'd behaved. Her inexperience had rendered her utterly stupid. Fear had seized her rational mind and in the light of a new day she realized it was much more fear of the unknown than fear of the actual man. Alice would give her one hell of a hard time for acting like such a little girl, this she could be sure of.

Her inner musings were halted as a sleepy Alice stumbled her way into the kitchen. She looked every bit as worse for wear as Bella and laid her head on her arms folded on the countertop. "Fuck around…tequila is the devil. Never again, B. Never, ever again." Her usual bell like voice was scratchy and quiet. Bella laughed softly so as not to aggravate the pounding in her skull.

"Duly noted."

"Coffee?"

"Of course, my dear." Bella reached behind her and pulled two mugs out of the cabinet and carefully filled them to the brim. No sugar or creamer just yet. The thought of sweet and milky made her gag responsively. She pushed one towards Alice's lowered head and brought her own mug to her lips, sipping slowly to lessen the scorch.

"So, tell me about Demetri."

"Demetri the Dud. Nice enough but geez…I'm putting that in the never again pile too."

"The Dud and Tequila. Never again. Got it." Bella and Alice smiled at each other. "And why exactly was Demetri a dud?"

"Trying to live vicariously, Bella Swan?"

Bella was aghast and her eyes widened comically, "No!" she hissed with obvious disdain. Alice giggled as heat settled in Bella's cheeks.

"Kidding! Don't get your panties in a twist!" Bella pursed her lips, more irritated than usual at her friends teasing. It was just another reminder of her disastrous run in with the gorgeous man and her adolescent behavior. "He was okay. But just okay. Ya know? Like, he had no idea what he was doing…foreplay was apparently a foreign concept and it was all over in about thirty seconds. What a waste." Bella nodded, grateful that Alice had moved the conversation along. "In other news…I did get Jasper's number last night." Alice's sly smile was pure trouble. Bella envied her easy way about things. She could never be so unrestrained, she didn't know how. While her friend had essentially picked up two boys in a handful of hours, Bella had run scared from one.

"Bartender Jasper?" at Alice's answering nod and enthusiastic smile, Bella raised her fist to bump her friend's. If Alice was happy, she was happy.

Maybe she was living vicariously.

After both girls had drained two cups of coffee each and chatted idily for a while, Alice clapped her hands together and stood, "I'm gonna shower. We have shopping to do, mi amour!"

The giggling duo walked the few blocks to a row of fabulous boutiques, ready to burn through a bit of their parentally provided credit cards. Bella's smile was wide and carefree as Alice pulled her through the door of Baby & Co. She was oh so excited to buy what she wanted instead of buying what her mother thought was most appropriate. Bella was eager to discover her own style and this eclectic little boutique seemed like just the place to do that. Each piece of clothing was displayed creatively with artistic flare. Bella loved it.

A tall, rail thin woman with sleek, bobbed, blonde hair smiled tightly at the two young girls as they made their way further into the shop. "Hello and welcome to Baby & Co. I'm Kate, let me know if I can be of any help." Her words were clipped and her expression nearly unreadable but Bella decided that she seemed sincere enough. Both girls thanked her politely and began scour the racks of beautiful dresses, sweaters and wonderfully unique accessories.

Two hours later the girls had piled high an enumerable amount of selections, though Bella only had roughly half as much as Alice. After Kate, who was unsurprisingly much more enthusiastic, had rung up all of Alice's purchases and swiped her precious plastic card, Bella gently pushed her items towards the blonde stick figure. She waited patiently as each item was scanned and the total began to mount. To her relief the amount, though high, was considerably less than her friend's. Bella didn't partake in casual spending most of the time. She reasoned that because she had left the large majority of her clothes in Phoenix she needed to refill her wardrobe.

Bella watched as her credit card was swiped and DECLINE flashed on the flat computer screen in bright red letters. Confused Bella asked Kate to please run it again. Again the card was declined and Bella's shoulders suddenly felt too heavy for her body.

With a surprisingly tender expression of sympathy Kate spoke lowly, "I'm sorry Miss Swan, do you have another card you'd like to try?" At the pity in her eyes Bella realized what an embarrassing situation she was in. Bella had never wanted for anything so the feeling of shame at having her credit card rejected was shocking and unfamiliar.

"Um…no, I don't. There must be something wrong with my card. Sorry to waste your time, I'll have to come back later after I've got this straightened out." Kate smiled sadly at her.

"What the hell, Bella? Here, just use my card. You can pay me back later." Alice had squeezed herself between Bella and the sales counter.

"No, it's fine. I'll just call the bank and see what the problem is. I'll come back another day. No big deal." Bella tried to make her voice bright and nonchalant. A tightening in her chest eluded to her thoughts that this probably wasn't a simple mistake.

Alice persisted until Bella picked up the packages her friend had paid for and marched determinedly towards the door, awkwardly pulling Alice's waist band behind her.

Once outside Alice called Mr. Cheney requesting a car be sent to the boutique and plopped down on a nearby bench to wait while Bella started pacing on the sidewalk. With a lock of unnatural blonde hair between her fingers, twirling and twirling, Bella dialed the bank and impatiently pressed several different buttons to get her through the automated system. Her account balance was $ 4.23. She then pressed the button that would get her to a customer service representative and continued to pace, her nervous heart dulling the sound of generic jazz in her ear.

Finally, in less than the eighteen minute estimated wait time, a young man came on the line cheerfully ready to assist her.

"My name is Bella Swan and I think there's been some mistake on my account. It says I only have four dollars but I know that can't be right."

"Okay Miss Swan, let's see what I can do…" he asked her a number of questions pertaining to birthdate, social security number, phone number and address to verify her identity. When he discovered what the issue was he spoke calmly, as if this was no big deal at all. He spoke the words Bella feared hearing. "It appears that the majority of the balance was withdrawn yesterday afternoon by the other signor on the account, Renee Dwyer."

Bella didn't bother with pleasantries, simply ending the call as reality sank in. She had roughly three hundred dollars in cash and nothing else. She wasn't pissed off at having her shopping trip ruined and she wasn't incredibly concerned about living expenses as she had housing at the dorms and was more than capable of getting a job. She was, however, very aware that her own mother was angry enough at her to cut her off simply because she chose to follow her own path.

Bella dropped down on the bench next to Alice with a tired sigh. Alice simply took her hand and squeezed as they waited quietly for their car to arrive.

Silence filled the car and then the elevator as the girls made their way back to Alice's apartment. Bella wanted to call her mother but wasn't sure what to say. Shopping expeditions and spa days and fancy restaurants were lovely, no doubt, but Bella was more hurt that Renee had gone to such lengths.

"So, are you gonna call the she-bitch?"

Bella nodded slowly, "What am I gonna say?" her question was a pained whisper. She'd been studiously keeping her tears of embarrassment and hurt at bay but could tell that would be a fruitless effort soon. As soon as she heard her mother's voice most likely.

"Ask her what her problem is! Tell her she can't control you anymore and to go fuck herself!" _Right. That'll go over swimmingly_, Bella thought. She gave a look conveying as much. "Fine, do what you want. I'm going to order some take out. I'll just leave you to it." Alice flounced into the kitchen leaving Bella in the foyer. When Bella heard rummaging in the kitchen drawers and Alice's chirping voice ordering their dinner, she made her way to the guest room seeking privacy.

The phone rang continuously and after her third attempt it became apparent that Renee wasn't going to pick up. Unsure why she was surprised Bella's dejection was replaced with fury. She threw the phone on the bed before doing the same with herself, face down. She released an irritated, elongated huff into the mattress and kicked her feet a few times. It helped a little.

The thin metal and glass phone beeped unassumingly and the screen lit up with the notification of a new text message. From _Mom_.

**Is there a problem dear?**

_Nice_, Bella thought. Her own mother was declining her calls but texting to be cheeky.

**My bank card doesn't work. They said the accounts been drained. Could you tell me why that is?**

**I thought I made it clear that if you were going to rebel you weren't doing it on my dime? Everything you left will be waiting for you when you return. How long do you really think you'll last without me?**

It was clear that any communication with Renee on this subject was futile and with that she shut the phone down completely and exited the room. So she didn't have an extravagant amount of spending money. So what? She was a self sufficient, capable young woman. She'd simply get a job. Plenty of students worked through college all the time. With renewed spirit Bella's mood shifted drastically. A trace of pure excitement swam in her blood at the thought of making her own way. This was something she could be proud of and she welcomed the task.

With a satisfied smile on her pink lips she jumped on the couch, nearly in Alice's lap, and told her friend about the brief communication with her mother and her new determination to prove her mother wrong.

"I mean really…how hard can it be?"

EN: Thoughts? Next update will be much faster! xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

**So…hi there. I could give a heap of pitiful excuses to explain why it's taken for for-fucking-ever to update but in truth, I simply haven't been terribly motivated. However, I've got several chapters (in addition to this one) all ready to go. I also have sucked hardcore at replying to reviews. I can't tell you how much they mean to me! Reviews give me the push I need to keep writing so please keep them coming! **

**No beta, all mistakes are mine. **

**Rate M because I have a dirty mouth and even dirtier thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, Edward Cullen wouldn't be such a gentleman. **

**We last left Bella broke and angry. Get to it….**

She heaved her tired body through the front door of Alice's chic apartment, simultaneously throwing her keys and messenger bag onto the floor before kicking them out of her way. Bella slammed the door closed, grumbling under her breath as she stomped toward the kitchen looking every bit the child she swore she wasn't.

"Wow. Serious face, B," Alice noted while barely lifting her face from the magazine she was perusing at the kitchen counter. If she was trying to appear disinterested, she succeeded.

"I had no idea it would be this difficult to find a job," Bella slammed cabinet doors open and closed in her search.

"Still no luck? You'll find something. Just chill out already."

"Chill out? _Chill out? _I'm nearly completely broke, Alice!" her hysteria was reaching a fever pitch as her friend watched on impassively. Of course Alice had no way of relating to Bella's plight. Money issues certainly weren't something she was familiar with.

"Jesus," blue eyes rolling dramatically, "maybe you need to lower your standards if you're _so_ broke."

Bella was instantly taken aback by Alice's condescending tone. Her normally supportive friend seemed irritated and annoyed as if Bella was looking for an unattainable position with a hefty paycheck. Sure, she'd only applied at book stores and clothing retail shops but she didn't think that was setting the bar to high. The problem appeared to be that all the positions that would suit her class schedule were already taken by other undergrad students that had lined up employment a month before in preparation for the fall semester. Pink embarrassment colored her cheeks as she realized how very pedestrian she must sound to someone like Alice who had never had to worry for a moment about money.

She muttered a quiet apology and left the kitchen without a backwards glance. And without the bottle of coconut rum she'd been searching for to relax her overstressed nervous system.

Alice was undeniably sick of listening to Bella moan about finding a job. Surely Renee would change her mind soon or at the least Bella could call Phil to send her some money. If not, what was the big deal with finding a job? It couldn't possibly be that difficult. She assumed that if she'd been in a similar situation she would have found a job days ago, no problem. Bella was truly her best friend- like a sister- but the dramatics coming out of her the last few days seemed over the top and completely unnecessary. She turned her bored eyes back to the magazine as soon as Bella apologized, and didn't give the brief interaction another thought.

Meanwhile Bella's stomach rolled with the feeling of bone deep sadness at her best friend's apparent disappointment in her. She'd never felt like such a failure and the clawing heartache twisted her insides uncomfortably. She just wanted to do one thing right. To have just one person champion for her and recognize how hard she was trying to make a life for herself. What Renee and Phil hadn't provided in emotional support, Alice had always made up for.

She sank onto the bed after closing the door to the guest room softly. Her mind spun chaotically to come up with a solution for her inability thus far to find a job, while her heart thudded a frantic rhythm. She wouldn't bother Alice again with her problems, unwilling to burden her with such seemingly trivial things. Bella knew that if she could just catch a break and find a decent job she could get through this slump and forge a new, independent life all her own. Her skin needed to thicken and her resolve needed to steel. With a deep breath she wiped at her misty eyes and changed from her smart pant and vest suit into a pair of comfortable skinny jeans and a sheer green sleeveless top. Slipping her tired feet into well-worn, snake skin flats, she pulled her lips into a smile and made her way to the kitchen.

"Hey, Ali, I'm gonna head back out. Meet for dinner later?" her voice false cheer. Her training of complacent pleasantries showing themselves for the first time in weeks.

"Sure thing, Blondie. Text me," Alice seemed just as willing to pretend the last twenty minutes had never happened.

"Okay, see ya later!" after a brief hug Bella grabbed her bag and keys off the floor, determined to find a damn job if it killed her. She could do this.

Just before closing the door behind her she heard her friend shout, "Good luck, Dollface!" and Bella thought in that moment that everything would be okay. She wouldn't let anyone else down again.

Alice hoped that she would be having dinner with Bella and not the kill joy who'd recently taken her place. With classes still not having begun she hadn't made any friends in the new city and partying alone was not an attractive prospect. She needed her side kick.

Another hour seemingly wasted, Bella trudged on but her optimism was waning. The determination she'd felt when leaving the apartment was quickly being sucked away, replaced with the hopeless realization that she would likely have to take a job she would be much less than thrilled about.

At this point any job would do. She needed to get over herself, really. The envisioned plan of finding a fun place to sell cute clothes and collect a small but respectable pay check was looking less and less realistic.

Aching feet and sullen face, Bella pulled open the door of the admittedly grungy looking bar. Stale air and floating dust particles greeted as the door slowly creaked closed behind. At five o'clock in the evening she was surprised to see that there were only a handful of people occupying the narrow room. Worn faux leather, padded chairs were scattered around four small round tables. Bella's clumsy feet skidded slightly across the dirty wood floor and she cringed, momentarily concerned for the state of her shoes. But then she reminded herself that it was time to quit being such a baby.

Shoving the spoiled girl deep down inside, she cautiously approached the end of the bar where a young soft faced boy with pretty dark skin and spiked yellow blonde hair was drying glasses.

She cleared her throat quietly, "Um, excuse me…" tentative words, doe eyes filled with apprehension.

His big smile was almost comical in its trying- too- hard attempt to entice, "What can I do for ya, sugar?"

Doe eyes widened briefly, caught off guard by the sentiment, "Um, can I speak to the manager please?" She watched as his cheerful expression turned to one of furrowed brows and possibly a bit of fear in his light brown eyes.

"About what exactly?" the mention of his manager leaving him a bit queasy, hoping he wasn't about to get ratted out about something.

"I was hoping to apply for a job," Bella answered though it sounded a bit like a question. She wasn't sure what to make of the bartenders immediate worry over her asking for the manager. Maybe he was the type to be in trouble often with his boss?

"Oh! Yeah, okay. Sure…just um…hold on a sec," he lightly tapped the bar top in front of her and loped quickly through the swinging door behind the bar.

Bella pulled herself up on a bar stool, resting her elbows on the bar top though the angle was a bit awkward with her diminutive stature. She wondered if she would ever feel big enough for grown up places.

Her curious gaze scanned the room around her. This place could definitely use a good cleaning, she thought. A group of three middle aged men crowded around a small table littered with, presumably empty, dark brown beer bottles. She had always picture men like that with disgruntled faces, but these men, though haggard, looked content. At the other end of the bar a woman, maybe thirty five years old, sat hunched over a small tumbler of amber liquid. She definitely looked disgruntled. Or just defeated. _Well, that's me in fifteen years._ The thought came unbidden and Bella rolled her eyes at herself in annoyance. _No wonder Alice was so irritated._

"Looking for a job?" the loud, gruff voice caused Bella to spin too quickly on her bar stool, nearly toppling over. Graceful, she was not. Righting herself, she squared her shoulders and plastered on a polite smile.

"Yes, I am. You're the manager?" she swallowed nervously, unable to deny that the large man intimidated her terribly. He stood several inches taller than the blonde bartender, with large muscular arms crossed over a barreled chest. His cold brown eyes made Bella nearly as uneasy as his leering smile.

He nodded, "Felix Chubinski," he paused studying her pale face and slight body before pushing a piece of paper towards her across the bar top. "Fill this out. You're eighteen, right?" his eyebrow lifted in question.

"Oh…um….no….but I…I just really need a job. Please, I'll be eighteen soon…" shaking words stuttered and trailed off. Her face must have truly been a sad, hopeless thing because a twinkle appeared in Felix's eyes and his smile became more genuine. The paper slid easily under his hand as it was pulled back and placed beneath the counter.

"I'll tell ya what…come back to my office and we'll see if we can't work something out," it sounded very much like a demand but Bella nodded eagerly, grateful for the opportunity.

She noticed the bartender's weary expression and paused briefly as she passed him, following Felix to the office. "Thank you…" her words halting as she hadn't gotten his name.

"Tyler. And you're….welcome," oddly the words didn't reflect his almost sad looking eyes.

With shuffling feet she followed the large man through the door and through a rather gross looking kitchen. Bella vowed silently to never eat anything prepared here. They reached another door which Felix opened, gesturing with a wave of hand for Bella to follow after him.

"Close that door behind you," unthinking, the naïve girl did as she was told but as she took a seat in one of two chairs angled across from his desk she suddenly felt her heart pick up pace and oxygen shutter in her chest. That leer was back in full effect too, making her nerves sky rocket to a whole new level. The brief thought of escape skittered through her brain but she mentally stomped it down, unwilling to act like the prissy, naïve girl she often felt like. Now was not the time to run scared.

"It's illegal for anyone under the age of eighteen to serve alcohol. How old are you anyway?"

"Seventeen," her small voice filled with miserable desperation.

"Here's what I'll do; you seem like a nice girl and you did say you really needed this job, right?" he paused but clearly wasn't expecting an answer, "I'll pay you under the table, cash. You work four nights a week upstairs….in the VIP lounge."

_VIP lounge? In this place? Ha!_

"That would be great!" to her credit she kept her snort internal and readily agreed.

His creepy smile turned somewhat victorious, though still creepy. Strange, he seemed nearly as eager as Bella did.

He clapped his hands together once and stood, extended a sweaty, meaty hand, "See you tomorrow night…"

"Bella. Isabella Swan."

"Bella Isabella Swan. Be here a little before nine and I'll have one of the other bartenders show you the ropes."

"I'll be here. Thank you so much Mr. Chubinski! I really appreciate it!" he certainly hoped she was appreciative.

**Please review! I'll even shamelessly promise to post the next chapter later today if I get some feedback. I know, it's low. Sorry I'm not sorry. xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own it…blah, blah. On with the show…**

**I'm employed bitch!**

**Awesome, let's celebrate baby!**

A few more texts decided that the girls would just meet back at the apartment to change and prepare for a night of celebration. Though Bella would have to be easy with what little cash she had left. _Maybe Alice can teach me how she always gets her drinks paid for. _Giggling at the thought she rushed as quickly as her ungainly feet were capable to Alice's apartment. She barely suppressed the urge to pump her fist in the air. Just barely.

"Honey, I'm home!"

"There's my little bread winner!" the girls embraced tightly, giddy with pride. Alice grabbed Bella's hand dragging her to the kitchen impatiently, "I made margaritas. And ordered tapas from that place down the street. Pre-game here and then dancing, yeah?" Her excitement is palpable and Bella is instantly swept away with it.

Pouring two glasses full of electric blue, slushed tequila infused goodness, Alice hands one to Bella and begins her onslaught of questions.

"So, tell me all about this job. I knew you could do it, B."

"It's this bar not too far from campus, _Alina's_. They're even paying me in cash because I'm not eighteen yet. I'll be working four nights a week from 9 till…well, I don't really know actually….but it's in the VIP lounge so that's good, right?"

"Ooh, fancy pants working the VIP lounge. Maybe you'll find a nice sugar daddy!" she cackled gleefully.

Bella rolled her eyes in response, but didn't feel the need to explain to Alice just yet how seedy this particular establishment was. "Right, Alice. That's just what I need."

"Kidding, kidding. Jesus. Anyway, _Alina's_ you said? I haven't heard of it. I'll have to come down and you can hook me up with free booze."

The two continued in giggly-silly delight for another hour before separating to their respective rooms to pretty up for their dancing excursion.

Bella was too preoccupied earlier in the evening with thoughts of her new employment and the thrill of accomplishment to even ask where they were going. As she stood in line outside New Moon, she truly wished she had.

With all that Bella had on her plate lately she'd had little time to so much as think of her scary-pretty stranger. Edward. She sighed anxiously, hoping that she didn't run into him again. With her luck, it would be literal. She was still mortified by her behavior the last time they'd been here. Her ego couldn't take another embarrassing blow like that.

Alice worked her magic, once again, on the _adorable_ bouncer and began dragging Bella behind. Peaking around Alice she spotted Jasper working the same bar he'd been at before. The scene of the crime, as it were. She tugged forcefully on Alice's bony hand, causing her to spin back and face her.

"Let's check out the upstairs," Bella suggested in what she hoped was a blithe tone. Alice's face fell subtly and Bella realized why Alice had chosen this particular club. She was staking out the rugged-sexy bartender. Bella suppressed her amused smile.

"Um, yeah. Okay, babe," Alice tried, and failed, to sound nonchalant but the disappointment was hard to mask. Bella felt terrible but she just couldn't risk another encounter with Edward. They were here to celebrate Bella's employment anyway. Surely, Alice wouldn't mind too much.

They linked arms and pushed through the crowd to the wide, blue lit staircase on the opposite side of the room from Jasper and ascended carefully in their too tall heels.

"My god, why do people always feel the need to just hang out on the staircase? It's for fucking walking people, not chatting. Move it!" force of nature that she was, Alice succeeded in making a path for the two. Bella cringed at the nasty looks they received but giggled, unable to help herself.

Drinks were the first order of business so they perched on two barstools and Alice leaned forward as far as possible. A leggy blonde with more cleavage than Bella could ever hope to have made her way over after serving two men in business suits and an obnoxious curly haired brunette.

"What'll it be ladies?" Bella was strangely disappointed that the bombshell had a kind smile and friendly voice. She'd hoped she'd be a bitch. Women like her were the reason girls like Bella had self-esteem issues.

"Two Blue Moons," Alice's spoke curtly. Legs, as Bella had dubbed her, nodded politely and filled two glasses from a tap, placing orange slices on top. Bella paid before Alice had the chance and smiled in thanks to the gorgeous blonde.

She pulled Alice's hand gently, coaxing her to a high top booth situated near the dance floor but enough in the shadowed corner that she felt ensconced. Able to spot any unwanted company before they spotted her. Namely, Edward.

"What's with the attitude, Ali?"

"I hate girls like her. On sight. Don't judge me. That's just the way it is," Bella giggled at the honest words that truthfully reflected her initial impression of Legs. "Now, chug it, girlie. I wanna dance!"

Bella did as she was told, as usual. Several Blue Moons and even more dances later, Bella's thighs were aching and her feet were burning. Alice left her at the table, saying she was sick of 'Tits McGhee' so she was going downstairs for another round. Bella knew well exactly why she was going all the way downstairs just to order a few beers but chose not to comment lest she get dragged along.

The lighting in their corner booth was much too low to read the book she'd stashed against Alice's insistence in her purse, so she settled back and let her shoes fall from her screaming feet. The course of her day had been exciting and frightening in equal measure but a sweet, carefree smile lingered on her lips without effort. She'd done it. She'd found a job and felt empowered by her choice to stand up to her hateful mother. Bella Swan was going to be an independent woman after all. Her eyes fell closed as her head tilted back to rest against the back of the plush booth. Her blood felt warm and tingling as it swam through her body. Blissfully tipsy she giggled, wondering what trouble Alice was causing for poor Jasper down stairs.

"I'm beginning to think you'd benefit from AA meetings, little Bella." Her eyes flew open, startled, and her hand clutched to her mouth as she let out a muffled scream. Goddamn sneaky man.

**Thanks so much for the reviews. More, more, more. Several chapters ready to go…I'll just be over here main lining wine, hoping to hear from you. **

**Find me on Facebook: Hardest Heart.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all so much for reviewing and following! It makes my day every time I get one of those notifications. I'm hoping to stay on a regular posting schedule with a new chapter every Monday. **

**Twilights not mine…yada, yada. If it were, Edward wouldn't be such a gentleman. **

"I am not a drunk, you sneaky asshole," indignant and aggravated, her attitude swiftly removed the cocky smile from his face. She felt guilty. Until he spoke again, leaning across the table close to her face.

"Watch that pretty mouth," a harsh breath. Bella was once again startlingly close to him, every cell in her body sizzled with his proximity. She still couldn't decide if she was terrified or…turned on. Fight or flight? Well, flight of course. This man made her crazy. She didn't even know why he bothered with her and she certainly didn't know why she simultaneously wanted to run in the opposite direction and feel his lips on hers again.

Without invitation he swiveled around the table and slid effortless into the seat next to her. So close their thighs were touching. She wished she could move so fluidly. She had to hop and push her small body to get into the high seat. That crippling feeling of foolishness and naivety washed over her again. Just remembering the way she'd felt after their last encounter, how she still felt about it, she suddenly wanted to cry. _Why must this insane, beautiful man torture me?_

His strong arms caged her in without her having noticed, one on the back of the booth, the other on the table in front of her. She either needed to quit drinking or postpone ruminating over the injustice of her awkward disposition.

His scorching emerald eyes softened as he looked Bella in the eyes, "Are you still upset with me, Bella?"

She scoffed, "I don't even know you. What do you want from me?" the words ending on a tired sigh.

His smile was lecherous and arrogant, but somehow playful. "That's a loaded question, little girl."

Without thinking she elbowed his ribs and giggled at his flirting. _Jesus, I really shouldn't drink. I'm incapable of normal behavior. Unfit for public consumption._ She wanted to kick herself for her coquettish behavior. Like she could flirt. Cue eye roll. But his boyish, so-pleased smile was wholly rewarding.

"Quit calling me a little girl. I'm a grown woman, ya know," haughty, false confidence slipped out before she could stop it. His hand cupped her cheek, rough thumb rubbing along her cheek bone.

"I apologize if it offends you. But no, I won't quit," he leaned in, thumb brushing softly over her full bottom lip, breath ghosting over her jaw. "I like it."

Bella was sure there was more to that statement than she was in the right mind to dissect, but she couldn't deny the thrill that shot up her spine or the heat spreading through her body. Embarrassingly, she heard herself whimper pitifully, wanting. _Goddamnit._

A throat clearly loudly forced her lidded eyes up, as well as Edwards, to see Alice with a saucy grin standing at their table. But his hand stayed where it was cradling her face, the other softly rubbing her neck beneath her tortured straight, blonde hair.

"Uh, hey Alice…" Bella nervously peaked at Edward and noted his amused expression. This time the eye roll wasn't restrained. She shifted suddenly self- conscious, attempting to force Edward to remove his hands from her person. He winked and turned his body slightly, dropping the hand on her cheek while the other remained, to face Alice. The pink flush of Bella's cheeks only encouraging both Alice and Edward.

"Hey baby. Here I thought you'd be all lonely and bored without me. Maybe googling cat rescue shelters to find a companion while I was gone," Alice teased mercilessly, heightening Bella's discomfort exponentially. The heat that she'd felt moments ago, ignited by Edward's touch, suddenly dissipating. Flight was imminent. And again, she just wanted to cry.

Edward looked to Bella, Alice's insinuation grating on him, to see her biting her lip and curling her shoulders inward. She looked small and decidedly self-conscious. Angry eyes moved back to Alice. Bella's _friend_.

"Alice. Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you," he held a hand out but the icy stare he was giving her made her pause, caught off guard.

"Yeah, you too, hon," she grasped his hand lightly, quickly pulling it back and looking to Bella. She recovered her hesitation after just a moment and decided that Edward Cullen was an asshole. Who the fuck did he think he was?

"Can I steal you for a minute?" Alice didn't bother waiting for an answer as she tightly grasped Bella's exposed upper arm and pulled insistently. Bella jostled but hopped down, sliding her feet into her forgotten heels. Edwards hand slid from her neck down her back softly. He stood beside her, leaning down to speak in her ear.

"Come back. I'll wait for you here," the hushed, gentle words from earlier were replaced with demand and anger. Completely at odds with his tender touch.

"Yeah," still embarrassed and now feeling chastised she couldn't force her eyes to meet his. But she knew instinctively that he was glaring.

Alice dragged Bella a few feet away and crossed her arms across her chest in annoyance. "What are you doing, Bella? That guy is such a prick!"

"He's not…not really," her feeble attempt to defend him did little good.

"He's a pompous asshole. He's playing with you baby. Guys like that can smell innocent girls like you a mile away. He's playing with you! Jesus, he was looking at you like you were a snack! And trust me B, that's all you'd be to a man like that. You're so fucking adorable with those doe eyes and virgin blushing but Tits McGhee is much more Edward Cullen's speed."

Every ounce of self-doubt Bella had crawled up her throat. She felt nauseous as the weight of Alice's words hit her. She was right of course. Which was exactly why she'd wanted to stay far away from Edward in the first place. Of course, hearing her every insecurity spewed back at her stung like hell, but she appreciated Alice's effort to protect her.

"He just sat down, Alice. I didn't _do_ anything. I was just waiting on you to come back. Are you ready to go home?" Bella spoke quietly, but with confidence. She was past ready to leave.

"Actually, I'm going home with Jasper. I was just coming to get you. You can hang with me downstairs until last call."

"I think I'm just going to catch a cab back to the apartment," no way did she want to be the loser hanging out at the bar while Alice and Jasper had optical foreplay for the next half hour. The fleeting thought that tonight was supposed to be about celebrating for her came and went.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked, but the words had little conviction. Bella knew her friend wouldn't want a third wheel bringing her down.

"Absolutely! Have fun! Text me in the morning if you're still gone though, okay?" Alice nodded, grinning wildly. She kissed Bella's cheek and pranced back towards the stairs but not before sending Edward a scathing look.

Bella carefully walked the few steps back to the booth to retrieve her purse. Edward sat casually leaned back, arms extended on either side on the back of the booth. Eyes hard and contemplative.

Standing awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot, Bella wasn't sure what to say to him. She felt ridiculous, insignificant and inept. _Little girl, is right._

"Um…well…I guess, I'm gonna go…" she awkwardly hooked her thumb over her shoulder indicating her departure. His hand grasped her wrist tightly, but not quite painfully.

"Why? Is your friend leaving?"

"Um, no actually. She's going home with someone later so I'm going back to the apartment," she couldn't force a smile if she tried. Hollow and embarrassed, she was just ready to get the fuck out of this damn club. And away from Edward Cullen.

"She's leaving you here? Nice friend, Bella."

"No, no really. She's a great friend- my best friend. I'm ready to get out of here anyway. She's knows I hate these places. Really she's doing me a favor."

"I'll drive you," he demanded. _Why does everyone do that to me?_ Bella huffed indignantly.

"You could _ask_, you know? I'm leaving. Alone. Goodbye, Edward." Proud for standing up for herself, Bella held her head high and make her way as fast as she could tottering on four extra inches of height to the stairs that would take her back down stairs. She just hoped she'd make it down the stairs without seriously maiming herself or some innocent bystander.

Bella's wobbling legs managed to carry her down the stairs and out the front entrance unharmed. A small victory. She sucked in thick, wet air greedily as soon as she was outside, anxiously looking over her shoulder to see if she had a follower. Of course, there Edward was. Walking confidently towards her. She frantically tried to hail a cab but her luck was pure shit tonight.

A skinny, drunken frat boy hooked his arm around her waist but before she could react Edward forced a large palm against his chest, shoving him back and away from Bella. When he stumbled and began advancing angrily towards Edward, Bella cringed and fidgeted restlessly.

"Don't," deadly and cold, Edward's command stopped the frat boy in his tracks. Clearly seeing that things weren't going to end in his favor he huffed a breath.

"Let your girl dress like a whore and what do you expect?" he laughed riotously with his friends and Edward moved to lunge after him. Bella grabbed his arm, fruitlessly trying to pull him back.

"Edward! Stop! Just let it go," she begged.

He made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a snarl and turned, wrapping one arm around her waist and one hand, again, cradling her fair face.

"Let me take you home, little girl," his fury still evident. His body shaking in rage against Bella's.

"No," a soft spoken refusal. Eyes downcast.

Bella had never been so thankful that her friend was such a shameless flirt as she was in that moment. The large bouncer that had been so enamored with the crazy girl, yelled to signal he'd gotten her a cab. He'd obviously been paying more attention than she'd expected.

Pushing against his chest Bella sighed, fatigued, "Bye." Defeated brown eyes still on her shoes.

Eyeing the large man holding a taxi door open for Bella, Edward knew his chances weren't good if he pressed the issue so he stepped back. "At least give me your number," another demand.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I'm really not your speed."

He was dumbstruck for half a second too long, trying to understand the tiny girl's words, as she slid carefully into the seat and out of his sight.

Just like the first time they met, she didn't turn around to see the angry man staring after her as she sat despondently in the back of a cab.

**Well? I see you lurking…leave me some love! Reviews get teasers.**

**Find me on Facebook. I'm uploading a few pics today. **


	9. Chapter 9

**The reviews have been so awesome, I can't thank you enough! **

**Originally this was going to be two chapters, but if I cut it off roughly half way it would have been the most boring chapter in fanfic history. A lot of you want Bella to be more assertive. I'm on the same page….don't worry she'll get there. Again, I love hearing what you're thinking! **

**Stephanie Meyer owns all. But you already knew that.**

Bella made it back to the apartment and went directly to the shower. Spent, drained. Bella wasn't quite sure what to feel. Overwhelmed? Upset? Angry? It didn't really matter. She had things to do the following day and was anxious for a change. The locale was of course new, but she needed to change herself.

Crawling into bed and wrapping the comforter tightly around her weary body, Bella succumbed easily to sleep. Gratefully she knew she would at least wake without a hangover this time.

Morning brought about a restless energy that Bella could not stifle. Just before eight in the morning, Bella dressed in simple, comfortable clothes and went about the menial task of toasting a bagel and making coffee.

While readying herself for the day she noticed how disastrous her blonde locks were looking. She hadn't colored her hair in far too long and without the monetary support of her mother and step father, she couldn't afford to visit a salon anytime soon.

She messily filled her body with bagel, cream cheese and sugared caffeine and excitedly gathered her things to leave. Bella hated the bleach, blonde her mother insisted upon. Always had. Bella couldn't wait to start her transformation with her tresses.

A drug store was conveniently located just across the street from Alice's swanky apartment building, so before eight thirty in the morning Bella was perusing the shelves of at home hair color. She'd wished Alice was with her to help select the right color but decided that having her help with the application would suffice.

Deciding on a shade of dark auburn brown, as close to her natural color as she could estimate, Bella grabbed two boxes and hastily checked out. Her billfold twenty dollars lighter, she was smiling wide, pleased with her plans for the day.

Upon re-entering the apartment she decided to send Alice a text. She was surprised that she still wasn't home but hoped things had gone well with the unkempt bartender. Still, she wanted to know that she was okay.

**Good morning sunshine! Good night? When will you be home?**

**Great night! Not sure…let you know later. Xoxo**

Happy for her friend and unconcerned now that she'd heard back from her, Bella decided to email Charlie while she waited for Alice to return home. They'd discussed cooking dinner together before Bella's shift at Alina's started tonight so that Alice could wish her luck and calm her nerves, so she knew she'd be home at least by evening.

Bella sunk into the couch with her laptop balanced on her knees and composed a succinct email to her father. She carefully left out any mention of Renee or the state of her finances. She didn't want to worry him and, quite frankly, felt like she'd whined enough about it already to Alice. She also left out that she was starting a job as a VIP bartender in a dive bar. Charlie would undoubtedly insist she quit, if for no other reason than the legalities of her working in such an establishment. She reminded him to ship her few boxes to Alice's apartment, as he had decided not everything would fit in his cruiser the day he picked them up from the airport, so she could move her things into the dorm as soon as possible. She would be moving in on Monday and being that it was already Saturday morning she hoped her things were in transit. Signing an 'I love you' she hit send and logged out noting that her mother hadn't emailed her.

Bella stood and began cleaning up the minor mess of Alice's apartment, unwilling to let the thought of Renee's ire bring her mood down. Maybe if she worked hard and proved she was capable of supporting herself Renee would be proud of her and they could move beyond this tiff.

By noon the apartment was sparkling, immaculate. Alice still wasn't home and Bella really wanted her help with coloring her hair so she texted her again telling her she could use her assistance with a hair project. Much to her surprise Bella's message was met with a short reply explaining that she was busy and would text her later.

She killed time painting her fingernails a nefarious black and picking out a trendy outfit to wear to work. Bella had always hated the pastels that her mother preferred so the task was fun and the result would have her looking mysterious and older. She hoped. Black, skinny jeans ripped on one thigh were paired with a tight, white tank top and a cerulean blue bra. Edgy,sexy.

Still no word from Alice by five o'clock, she decided she couldn't put off her last mission any longer.

Tediously, Bella began the process of separating sections of hair and covering them in the dark goo that promised to transform her blonde wrecked hair into a shiny, natural looking brunette. The process took much longer than she'd anticipated and by the time she'd combed through the last of her goopy mane it was much later than she'd expected.

The waiting was torturous but terrified that she'd have orange hair if she rinsed too quickly, Bella paced restlessly as the timer on her cell phone ticked away. Finally her time was up and she scampered into the shower to rinse the chemical off her head. The result was better than Bella had anticipated. Her long layers were almost exactly the same color as her natural hair color. For the first time in longer than she could remember, Bella felt like herself. And it was good. Invigorating.

Foregoing the damaging straightening iron she blasted cool air through newly dark, soggy tresses. Pretty waves flowed wildly around her shoulders and down her back. Black eyeliner and nude lip gloss set off her black nails and tousled hair. The clothes she'd picked out completed the look that she yearned to pull off. Confident, capable. _Not_ a little girl.

No time to cook dinner and absolutely starving, Bella nuked a box of left over Chinese and ate ravenously over the kitchen sink.

Alice still hadn't called or texted Bella to let her know when she would be home and it left her feeling more than just a little disappointed. This was a big night for Bella and she'd thought Alice would be there to offer encouragement. Silently chastising herself for such petty, selfish thoughts she grabbed her bag and locked up the apartment. She didn't have time to brood about her friend's absence and it was self-absorbed anyway to expect her Alice to sacrifice time just to be Bella's cheerleader.

As she entered the bar, Bella was assaulted with the sound of raucous laughter and a chill ran up her spine in a jittery flash. She'd kept busy enough all day to keep her nerves at bay but now that she was here she was uncontrollably frazzled.

Felix greeted her and began walking her upstairs, complimenting her new look with a pleased smile. He seemed more friendly today and her tense shoulders relaxed, hands unclenching from the strap of her messenger bag as they climbed the creaky, wooden steps.

Unfortunately her heart sank as soon as they cleared the landing and Felix ushered her towards the bar as she observed the bartender that would be responsible for her training.

Sickening dread skittered down the back of her skull and drained the blood from her naturally flushed cheeks.

Striking, angular features and crystalline blue eyes smudged black around the edges. Ruby lips, pursed fiercely in that sly, sexy way. Several shades of blonde pulled high into a ponytail.

All these factors were enough to give Bella pause merely in their ability to make her feel inferior. But what caused panic to race through her lungs was what her prospective trainer was wearing and doing. Denim shorts cut high enough to pass for undergarments and a black, leather bustier left little to the imagination. The beautiful girl leaned seductively across a professional looking man with white hair as he sipped on the drink she'd just placed in his hand. Behind her a similarly dressed man with light brown hair and a deeply lined face ran a hand slowly up the back of her thigh, fingers skimming under frayed denim.

This certainly wasn't what Bella had imagined when she'd signed on for this job. Panting and dizzy Bella spun to high tail it back down the stairs and out the door but Felix wrapped a large arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. Leaning to speak quietly, patient smile teasing his mouth.

"Oh, don't get scared now. You were brave enough to beg for a job and, being that you're underage, I don't imagine many people will be all too willing to hire you."

Bella knows he's right. She's already spent so much time searching for a job that won't interfere with school. As horrifying as it is to admit to herself; she's as much embarrassed that she can't pull off the cool, assertive sex intense vibe that the blonde can, as she is repulsed by the prospect of having strange men fondling her.

But what can she do? This is the only job she's been able to find and it's unlikely that the patrons are going to be as inclined to rub up on her as they are her trainer. Bella doesn't look anything like that girl. Substantial cleavage, long legs, captivating face.

Quickly weighing the pros and cons, Bella decides that this is her only option. Resolved, resigned, she takes a cleansing breath and tries to smile at Felix.

"I'm sorry. It's just…I've never done anything like this. But I'll do my best, I promise," clearly satisfied with her answer Felix grins widely and guides her back in the direction of the bar where the blonde is now preparing several drinks on a round tray.

"Irina, this is Isabella. She's going to be shadowing you tonight. Be nice," he leaves with a wink, making his way back down the stairs. Irina levels Bella with a pensive stare. Not quite menacing but not exactly comforting either. Bella fidgets.

"Well, come on Isabella. Let's see what we can do with you," an enchanting Russian accent lilts gently. Bella calms marginally; at least Irina seems nice enough. Irina directs Bella to move around behind the bar and then brandishes scissors. The bottom half, or three fourths, of Bella's white tank top is removed and a slit is cut down the center, between her small breasts, making the blue bra she's wearing much less obscure. "This will do for tonight. Just remember, the more skin the bigger the tips. Come now, help me get these trays to the back table," noticing Bella's hesitant expression, Irina places a hand on her forearm and lowers her voice, "you'll do fine, honey. Just pretend you're someone else for the next few hours. It makes it easier."

Somehow the words both relax and sadden Bella. This is what her life has become. Serving drinks to intoxicated old men and hoping to avoid being molested in the process. Strength is often an intangible thing. She'd like to wrap it around herself in this moment. Armor her body against the fear of sordid company.

"Got it," a tight nod and she lifts the second tray with fewer drinks perched on top. Channeling her mother's fabricated smile, Bella walks carefully behind Irina with sure steps. Right now, she's not Bella. She's Isabella. Poised and indelicate.

Luck finally graces Bella. The night continues in a blur of lewd remarks, few touches that never venture too awfully far and only three broken glasses. She marks it as a win. Throughout her shift Irina is helpful and informative. She has taken Bella under her wing and kept the really handsy patrons away from her. She explained cautiously that although this isn't a glamorous profession the tips are spectacular. Bella in turn tells her how much she desperately needs the money as she's on her own for the first time in her life with no financial support. Irina is kind but not overtly friendly. Bella is sure that Irina must think she's in way over her head but she never voices it.

After the money is counted and the tips divided, Bella follows Irina down the stairs to the back office to let Felix know they're leaving and hand over the locked bag of money from the till. He bids 'Isabella' good night but asks Irina to stay back. Bella's sure he's checking up on her and hopes that Irina has good things to say about her performance.

"Hey, new girl!" Tyler greets her with a roguish smile as she steps out onto the street. His thin frame leaning against the brick exterior, cigarette smoke flowing from between his lips.

"I do have a name," her sweet smile dissolves the sting of reprimand.

"Right. Isabella, nice seeing you again," playful smile and ultra- white teeth. Becoming a bit more serious, "How was your first night?"

Bella grins wryly, "It wasn't exactly what I expected but can't beat money in your pocket, right?"

"Too true, Iz," the nickname warms, allowing her to feel like a different person than unremarkable, timid Bella. She needs the distinction if she's going to survive this job. "You headed home, new girl?" toeing his discarded cigarette, lazy hands tucked into jean pockets.

"Yeah, I'm beat," and it's true. Bella's feet ache and the adrenaline of nervous energy has fled.

"Want me to walk you home?"

"Oh no, you don't have to do that," but the delicate gesture of actually asking is a nice change from recent experiences.

"If you're sure?"

Bella nods, smiling tired but content. A light, friendly hug that she softly returns, simple words of see you later. The walk to the apartment is quiet in a peaceful way, if not a tad creepy in the early morning hour. Bella fiddles with her phone, earlier discarded in the bottom of her messenger bag. She takes it off silent and checks for messages. One from Alice.

**Have you seen my red mini skirt?**

That's it. No words of good luck or well wishes for a good first night. Bella replies shortly in the negative and tucks the phone into her back pocket.

As Bella's sluggish body nears the entrance to the apartment building she notices a tall man pacing slowly. The dim light from the building illuminates chaotic, blazing hair. The gasp she lets slip out is involuntary and too loud to go unnoticed. Long, strong body stops before striding the few steps in order to be directly in front of her. Apparently, Bella's luck only holds for so long.

Green eyes trail her from head to toe, shocked at the differences in her from just last night. But the small frame and so-pretty brown eyes are undeniably the ones he's been waiting for.

"What are you doing here?"

"What are you wearing?"

Words tripping over each other.

"It's none of your concern what I wear."

He sighs loudly, changing his approach, "Your hair…it's beautiful this way."

She couldn't stop the smile if she tried. And she's too tired to anyway.

"I've been waiting on you for over an hour. The door man said you weren't home," soft words from the seemingly daunting man.

"I just got off work. Wait- how did you know where I live? "

Sheepish now, "I followed you home last night."

Widened deep brown eyes, and jaw slack. She has no idea how to respond to that.

He hurries to explain, "I just wanted to talk to you, Bella. You shut me down and run away at every turn. Don't be scared. Not of me, little girl."

"Why do you continue to bother me? You don't know anything about me!" her fury forcing the words out. "I don't understand why you keep on! I'm not some supermodel or beauty queen that guys like you chase! I'm just me!" He's stunned not only by the vitriol in her voice but the words she speaks.

"You have no idea, do you? Bella, you're a beautiful girl. Shy and sweet. Unpretentious. I feel awful for how badly I've fucked things up with you each time I've seen you. Just give me your number, let me get to know you."

"And why don't you ever _ask_? You always tell me what to do! Everyone _always_ orders me around like I'm a goddamn lapdog!"

His brow creases, shocked again by her ire. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that's what it sounded like. Can I have your number, pretty girl? Please?" charming smile and puppy dog eyes are Bella's downfall.

Rolling her eyes in exasperation she nods reluctantly and takes the phone from his outstretched hand. Once her number is programmed in she hands it back.

"I'm exhausted, Edward. I'm going upstairs, don't follow me. Good night."

He calls her name before she's through the shining glass doors, "Don't you want mine?"

"I don't take numbers. If you want to get to know me you're going to have to call because I assure you, I won't."

Self-satisfaction is a delightful, fulfilling thing. The last thought Bella has before falling into a deep sleep in the otherwise empty apartment is that the beautiful man thinks she's pretty. And she hopes he calls.

**Like it? Hate it? Speak up! ;) **

**Reviews get teasers. If I missed you last week I sincerely apologize, but if you'll let me know I'll try to make it up to you! **

**Story pics on Facebook; Hardest Heart.**

**xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, I'm a day late. Sorry. But at least I posted, right? **

**I own nothing, that's all S. Meyer. **

The day had finally arrived that Bella would be out of Alice's hair and into her new dorm room. She was anxious about meeting her roommate but excited for things to be moving along with her life. The one night she'd worked at the bar, however nerve wracking, had given her just the push she needed to start behaving like the young woman she was.

Just the thought of random, older men leering at her was far from pleasant but what she wouldn't admit aloud to anyone was that the attention had bolstered her self-esteem. Bella had lived her entire seventeen years going mostly unnoticed by everyone, especially the opposite sex. Even Mike Newton only paid attention to her after their mothers conspired to set them up. His mother very much liked the idea of a demure girl like Bella taming her often disorderly only child and Renee, of course, saw the chance to cement her standing in society.

It also didn't hurt that Bella felt she'd won a small battle with Edward Cullen outside Alice's apartment building. He'd been kinder, gentler. And she'd been too exhausted to moon over his affections. She'd woken Sunday morning with a smug smile on her lips and an exhilarating flutter in her belly. The reflection that met her in the mirror was nearly shocking. Dark brown eyes shining, cheeks stained pick with excitement.

She only hoped he would actually call. But determined not to agonize over it. She managed the entire day without obsessively checking her phone for a missed call or text message. Well, almost all day.

Alice had finally come home Sunday evening looking far-more worse for wear than Bella had ever seen her. Her eyes were bloodshot and her hair was a flat mess of hair product and bed head. They visited briefly, Alice gushing over how incredible Jasper was. She didn't ask about Bella's first night working at the bar and Bella didn't offer. Alice was happy so Bella was happy for her.

Pushing her feet into well worn keds while pulling her hair up into a tangled knot, Bella gathered the few pieces of luggage that she'd been living out of in Alice's apartment. Though help from her best friend had been discussed, and would have been highly appreciated, Alice was still sleeping so Bella decided not to bother her. She had looked in need of more than one nights rest when she'd come in the night before.

The campus was everything Bella had thought it would be. Old buildings rich with character, green lawns and looming trees, vibrant youthful faces. Having wisely studied the campus map Bella had little trouble locating her assigned dorm. She pushed and squeezed her way through the crowd of students that looked her age and their parents delivering them into adulthood. Envy made her eyes sting faintly. To have a mother that missed her and a father more available would have made this experience all the more special. Still, she smiled. This was a day of more new beginnings for Bella Swan.

The door of her assigned dorm room was propped open by a leopard print suitcase. She peaks her head in, unsure if she should knock on her own door or just walk right in. A tall, exotic looking girl with trendy red framed glasses and a somewhat familiar looking, shorter girl with frizzy hair are splayed out on one bed. Their knees bent, feet touching the floor, while their backs bounce lightly off the thin mattress as they laugh. Bella clears her throat, unable to think of the right words to announce her entrance. Both girls pop up, resting on their elbows as they look her way. The girl with frizzy hair looks slightly annoyed while the taller girl smiles kindly.

"Hi! I'm Angela and this is Jessica," she sits up further offering a small wave before pushing the red rims up higher on the bridge of her nose.

"Hi, I'm Bella. Nice to meet you," she pauses briefly, swallowing her nerves, "Which of you is my new roomie?"

Angela and Jessica share a confused look before turning back to her. "This is _our_ room. I think you're confused."

Jessica's words sit heavy as Bella tries to figure out what has gone wrong. She is positive this is the room number she was assigned months ago. She meticulously checked before arriving to avoid this exact scenario.

"Um, no…I don't think so," dropping her luggage she frantically searches her messenger bag for the papers confirming her placement. "Here it is! See?" she hands the slip of paper to Angela and a knowing look washes over her features.

"I'm not really sure what happened but I was told that the girl that was supposed to be rooming with me backed out or something. I managed to get Jessica in her- or I guess _your_- spot. We went to high school together. I don't know…" she trails off, the moment becoming increasingly awkward as Bella stares unseeing at the wall over Angela's shoulder. How could this have happened? Angela continues, trying to be helpful, "I'm sure it's just a mix up. They must have assigned you another room?" Bella hopes Angela's right but there's a niggling doubt in the back of her mind that this isn't a simple mistake.

"Right, I'm sure that's what happened," she attempts a small smile, knowing it falls flat. "Sorry for just busting in here. I'm going to see if I can figure out what's going on. Thanks."

She grabs her bags hastily off the floor as Angela and Jessica both murmur, 'no problem'- 'see ya'.

An hour and half waiting at the administration office, finally concludes with two pivotal words. Stopped payment.

Bella sits, feeling gutted, in a patch of grass. Her luggage thrown haphazardly at her sides. After an indeterminable amount of time she decides to call Alice.

"Hello?" her voice raspy, Bella must have woken her up.

"Ali?" her voice breaks, tears threatening but not falling. Chest too tight to speak, throat constricting under the force she's exerted to hold herself together enough not to cause a scene on campus.

"Bella? What the hell is the matter with you?" for the first time in days she hears the care she normally associates with her best friend. It's enough to relax her slightly, coaxing air into her lungs.

"Alice, I don't have a dorm."

"What? Bella, what are you talking about? You sound awful!"

"My mother…she-she…stopped payment on my housing and tuition. What am I gonna do, Ali?" her breaths are panted, burning behind her rib cage.

"What a bitch! God Bella, I swear these things could only happen to you," Alice grumbles as Bella listens to the noise of shuffling through the line. "I'm getting dressed and I can be there in…shit, two hours maybe? I have an appointment with my advisor in an hour but it shouldn't take long."

Bella deliberates for a moment. She had been so determined to do things on her own and at the first sign of trouble she's called Alice to come rescue her. New resolve, hot and livid, surges in her bones. Her shoulders tighten.

"No. I can handle it. I'll call you later, Ali. Thanks!"

"What? But Bel-" Bella cuts her off by pressing the end button, unwilling to let herself be bailed out by her friend. Dropping the phone into her bag she gathers her things, again, and strides purposefully to the campus coffee shop she'd passed earlier. It dawns on her that the boxes Charlie had shipped have not yet arrived at Alice's apartment and she's incredibly grateful not to be touting them around with her as well. The suitcase and duffle bag she has now are enough weight to make her uncomfortable but not impossibly so.

Ordering a small black coffee instead of her preferred five dollar latte, Bella sat at a table on the front patio. She pulled her phone back out of her bag, noting the missed call and irritated text message from Alice. She fired off a quick text, simply stating that she would talk to her later but that she was okay. And strangely, it was true. Renee had involuntarily given Bella yet another push toward maturity and independence.

The stern woman she'd spoken to in the administration office had explained to Bella that, though she would be eligible for financial assistance, she had missed the deadline to submit an application for it. She would either have to come up with the tuition on her own before Monday or sit out a semester. It was also advised that she look into a local community college where the tuition would be cheaper and she may be able to get in with financial assistance even at the late date.

She used her phone to pull up a list of community colleges in the area while sipping her coffee. There were several in Seattle. Approximately two hours and three too-small coffees- free refills were a godsend- later she dumped her trash and walked to the closest bus stop.

Bellevue College was nearly as hectic as UW had been. Students littered the hallways leading to the academic advisors office but for once Bella's nerves were nowhere to be found. She'd never been so determined. She'd also never had a reason to be.

As she waited her turn, her mind wandered to a ratty, tiny apartment filled with mismatched used furniture and eccentric thrift store accents. It would be beautiful in that it would be hers. Her smile was blinding. Bella simply could not wait to experience the hard work and struggle that she knew she was in for. No one would ever be able to take this away from her. She alone would be responsible for her achievements. Despite the unpleasant events that had put her in this situation, she felt more liberated than she knew was possible.

The academic advisor that met with Bella was incredibly helpful. It took nearly two hours but by the time Bella was back on the bus she had submitted an amended FAFSA and discussed options in regards to the classes that weren't yet full. She scanned the pamphlets she was given excitedly even as she rode the elevator up to Alice's apartment.

She was just shy of being homeless, she was broke and she would be working grueling hours on top of taking as many classes as possible…but she was happy.

Alice was, unsurprisingly, not home but there was a sticky note on the refrigerator letting Bella know she was at Jasper's and to call when she got in. Bella grabbed her phone and realized she had a missed call from Alina's. She'd forgotten to take it off of silent mode after she left the Bellevue campus. She decided that Ali could wait as work was most definitely her top priority at the moment.

"Alina's," Tyler's friendly voice answered after the third ring.

"Hey Tyler, it's Isabella. I had a missed call?"

"Hey Iz! Are you available to work tonight? Lauren called in sick…again. Felix is going to be pissed so I thought I'd give you a call first to soften the blow."

Bella hadn't yet met Lauren, but Irina had plenty to complain about on Saturday. Lauren being a flake worked in Bella's favor; she'd take any extra shifts she could. "No problem. Same time as before?"

"Yeah. Hey, thanks Iz. I'll let Felix know and see you tonight," Tyler's easy, pleasant attitude made Bella smile.

As much as Bella had no interest in speaking to her mother she did feel the need to acknowledge what she'd done. Really Bella just felt empowered enough to gloat about how unconcerned she was with the lengths Renee had gone to. She paced, her anger and resentment returning once she dialed the familiar number.

Phil answered almost immediately and she needed no prompting to pounce. "Were you aware of what a bitter harpy you married?"

"Bella," he sighed, sounding worn down, "I have no idea why she's behaving this way. I had no idea it would go this far."

"Was it you or her that stopped payment on my tuition?" snarky and ready for a fight.

"You know I wouldn't do that to you, kid. She's been on a rampage since you left. The only reason your cell phone is still in service is because it's in my name and she wasn't able to disconnect it. Listen Bella, I really hate seeing you two fight. Maybe you should think about coming ho-" Bella couldn't listen to anymore.

"No way. Actually the reason I called was to let you know that I don't need or want anything from you or your wife. Ever again. I'm doing just fine on my own. But answer this- why even bother writing the check in the first place just to cancel it?" she seethed.

"I wrote and mailed the check. She didn't think you'd really go. Now be reasonable, Bella. She's your mother," his words earnest and beseeching.

At that she gave a harsh, humorless laugh, "Just because I once resided in her uterus does not make her a mother. Wild animals treat their young better. You tell that selfish bitch to go fuck herself. Oh, and, speaking of, if I were you I'd rethink giving Carlos a Christmas bonus this year." She slammed her thumb on the end call button, chipping her nail. Touch screens took all the grandeur out of hanging up on someone. "I need a goddamn flip phone," she grumbled to herself.

She was still white knuckling the phone when it rang. Enraged at the nerve Phil had to call her back she shouted, "What?!"

"I take it I've called at a bad time," she'd know that rough voice anywhere. She blushed, instantly red, so thankful he couldn't see her.

"Oh god, sorry. I thought you were someone else," her volume had receded so drastically Edward likely had to strain to hear her. It was fundamentally unfair that she continued making an ass out of herself in front of him.

He chuckled softly, helping to diminish some of her embarrassment, "That's alright. But really, are you busy?"

"No," she answered too quickly and cringed a little before clearing her throat gently. "No, I'm not busy."

"Good," his smile almost auditory. "Have dinner with me."

Just because her anger had been momentarily replaced with mortification did not mean the flame had entirely died.

"Well damn, who said chivalry was dead?" the sarcasm was not lost on Edward. He sighed in frustration.

"Fair point, little girl. Would you please do me the great honor of accompanying me to dinner this evening?" he was trying for sweet but it fell a bit flat in his exasperation. Bella remained silent, unsure if she should feel guilty or justified with her sarcastic retort. Sensing her hesitation he continued, softer this time, "I'd really like to have dinner with you, Bella. I'm trying here…give me a chance. What's there to lose?"

Bella knew exactly how much a girl like her stood to lose when up against the likes of him. But his playful request seemed impossible to deny.

"Okay," a simple but confident answer. "I go in to work at nine tonight though, so it will have to be early." Dictating the time frame, emboldened her. _ See, I can be bossy too._

"I can work with that. I'll pick you up at six, pretty girl. Dress casual," and then he was gone. Bella's grin was instantaneous. Until she realized it was already five thirty. _Shit!_

**Next update should be Monday. **_**Should. **_** I'm working on another story that's much different than this one so my minds been elsewhere.**

**I'm loving all the reviews….keep it up! **

**Here's a question for you all: what's the most unforgiveable act you can imagine, your deal breaker?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Lovelies! I don't own it. Get to reading…**

At 5:58 the land line in the apartment rang and Bella scrambled, pulling a black leather riding boot on her one still socked foot. "Hello?"

"Miss Bella?"

"Speaking," she was breathless from running circles around her room in an effort to be ready for Edward on time. Her long wavy hair was a chaotic mess around her shoulders and her dark blue skinny jeans were a bit rumpled but she'd paired them with a pretty black lace top that was revealing enough for work but demure enough for a first date. _First_. She hoped things went well enough for there to be a second.

"There's a Mister Cullen here. He says he's here to see you. Should I send him up?" Bella briefly wondered why Mr. Cheney sounded so disapproving. Or was that just shock that a handsome man was asking for _her_?

"No, thank you. Tell him I'll be right down."

The line went dead after a short, murmured acknowledgement.

Facing the mirror in the foyer, Bella stiffened her spine. Invisible rods clicking into place, holding her confidence firm. She was determined to prove herself as a young woman worthy of respect and would settle for nothing less. His pretty face could never darken her path for all she cared if he wasn't willing to accept that she was more than just a little girl incapable of taking care of herself. With as much chaos as she was currently dealing with, the last thing she needed was some pain in the ass man making things more difficult and causing her to doubt herself. There was no time for second guessing herself.

At 6:10 Bella stepped off the elevator into the lobby. Brown eyes scanning the room for a tall, domineering man. Her steps faltered when she realized that he wasn't there. Mr. Cheney cleared his throat from his post near the entrance door and held his hand up slightly, signaling Bella to come to him.

"Mr. Cullen is waiting outside for you," he paused, old wise eyes narrowing in unmistakable worry, "Do you know him well, Miss Bella?"

Taken aback by the question Bella's eyes widened and her mouth struggled to form a coherent response. The problem being that there wasn't any response she could offer that would be reassuring. _Oh, yeah, sure! I met him at a club where he manhandled me and then he followed me home like a stalker. Sweet, huh? _She nearly snorted out loud at the thought. Old Mr. Cheney would surely have Edward arrested and Bella committed in an instant.

"Um, well, yes. I know him. We've met twice before…this is a first date though," she wasn't sure why she suddenly sounded so timid. Even if he didn't approve, he wasn't her father. Apparently she needed to also remind _herself_ that she was an adult woman capable of making her own decisions.

"Okay, then. Please do be careful, Bella. He is quite a bit older than you and he seems…easily agitated."

Nodding politely and fixing a plastic smile on her face, Bella wondered what on earth Edward had done to make such an impression on the kind doorman. She pushed through the glass doors and stepped out onto the sidewalk. His deep, gravelly voice was warm on her ear and neck. She shivered, her face having been turned the opposite direction looking for him, startled by his sudden presence.

"Your doorman doesn't like me," he sounded both annoyed and amused. She smiled in response and finally met his eyes with her own.

"What did you do?" her brown eyes squinted in suspicion, full pink lips twisted wryly.

"Me?" he feigned shock, "I simply asked to be let up to your apartment. The conversation may have escalated a bit when he inferred that I was an unacceptable visitor." His handsome face is still amused but his eyes hold a glint of insecurity. As if maybe Bella would agree with Mr. Cheney. When she smiled up at him with her so sweet, pretty face he eased. Green eyes scanned her from hair to boot, in the end looking pleased. That little spark of happy lit up Bella's eyes at his approval. Such a small thing, being approved of for any reason, but it made her eyes brighten all the same. "You're lovely, Bella. Always so pretty."

"Thank you," quiet words forced through fluttering, excited nerves, a big smile and rosy cheeks. She lowered her head so he couldn't see the full of extent of her goofy grin at his simple praise. She cleared her throat, knowing that if she didn't redirect the conversation she'd get sucked in by his pretty words and prettier face and then she'd be right back to acting like the naïve little girl he met previously. "You're on a time limit, Mr. Cullen. What are you feeding me?" she bravely looped her arm through his, her fingers gently resting on his bicep, trying desperately to remember that it wasn't a good idea to squeeze. No matter how much she wanted to. His arms were incredibly hard and she ached acutely to have them wrapped around her body. To feel his strength.

"My very favorite. Come on," he tugged her along beside him, his hand wrapping softly around her much smaller one placed on his arm. He gave her a boyish smile and Bella's entire body sighed at how sweet he could be in such moments. It was a stark contrast to the intimidating man she'd faced days ago.

It was odd to her, how easily they settled beside one another walking down the crowded street. Like a couple familiar with one another. She wondered what others saw in them. Did they look awkward, as most first dates would be? Did they look like lovers, who touched intimately and spoke quietly in the dark each night? She shivered at the thought. In a good way. The only thing she was able to deduce from the few glances she caught from the strangers passing by was mild surprise…maybe from the age difference? It hadn't even occurred to Bella before now that it would be notable that she was younger than him. She also realized that she had very little information about Edward Cullen. Namely, his age.

"How old are you?" the question sounded distasteful even to her own ears and she stuttered to reassure, "I mean, you don't look _old_ but you're obviously….well, I mean not _obviously_….older than me but not _old_." This is where the ground swallowing her whole would have been a welcome reprieve. _Brilliant, Bella. Now he'll definitely take you seriously_.

Initially surprised that she'd spoken, as they'd been walking along in companionable silence for the last few minutes, Edward stilled. He watched, humored, as she rambled on to ask and explained such a simple question. He loved seeing her so flustered and it was made obvious by his playful half grin. He waited until she'd exhausted her ability to speak and then laughed lightly at her embarrassed pink cheeks.

"I turned thirty-four in June. Am I too old for you, little girl?" Bella wanted to smack him for being so amused by her but she couldn't help but smile at his teasing.

"No," big brown eyes rolling, "and if you think I'm such a _little girl_, what do you want with me? I'm sure you can find a nice _old_ lady to keep you company," though spoken in jest, the question remained in her mind as one of importance. As hard as she tried, insecurities didn't just vanish because she willed them to overnight. She waited with no small amount of trepidation as his eyes softened.

His free hand lifted to her cheek, fingers skimming just below her eye, "I've made a terrible impression on you haven't I, Bella? I'm with you right now because you were gracious enough to accept my invitation." She released a long breath and before she could stop herself the honest words of an insecure young girl spilled out.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be difficult. I just don't understand this. You're so confident, arrogant almost, and you know very well how good looking you are. Men like you don't _chase_. You evade, lure, revel. But not, _chase_. I find it hard to believe that you are hard up for a date, Edward."

He was thoughtful for a moment, "You're partially right. I don't think I would have a difficult time finding a date if I wanted. The thing is I didn't ask you to dinner simply because I was in the mood for a night out with a beautiful woman. Let me ask you Bella, if I hadn't approached you would you have pursued me?"

"No," no morsel of hesitation. He grinned, satisfied.

"No. Of course you wouldn't have. Because you are not one of the women that flaunt their looks and try to seduce every decent looking man in an expensive suit."

"That still doesn't really answer my question. I think I do a fairly good job of blending in to the scenery so…" at a loss for anything to say that didn't make her sound like a self-deprecating sad sack, Bella trailed off with a slow roll of her hand.

"You're ridiculous," he laughed, more so after her expression turned to shock. "I had to watch the majority of the men in your immediate area stare like predators each time I ran into you. You do anything but 'blend'. In answer to your question…I wanted you. And I always go after what I want."

"And I suppose you always get it, too?" it was more of a foregone conclusion than a question.

"Not always, but I'll be damned if I don't at least give it my all. No risk, no reward. And you're also right that I can be quite arrogant. It's a nasty habit, I'm afraid." His devilish wink nearly made Bella's knees collapse from under her.

Bella smiled at his playful mood and willingly let him lead her further down the street. The feel of his hand on hers tingled deliciously and she had to consciously force herself not to lay her head on his bicep. For the first time, maybe ever, Bella felt warmth flood her body from the inside out. Such an odd feeling. The Arizona sun could make you feel as though you were an ant under a microscope; that heat she knew all too well. This heat was all consuming. Skittering up her back, rounding over her shoulders tightly and crashing like a wave right into her chest before pouring into her belly. It was beautiful.

Tana Thai Bistro was a tiny hole in the wall restaurant that looked clean but outdated. It was not at all where she suspected Edward Cullen would take her for dinner. She was beyond pleased with his selection. The casual atmosphere helped quell any residual nerves and she didn't have to worry about being underdressed. They settled in and after placing their identical orders of green curry and Thai iced tea, Edward's inquisition began.

_What do you do?_

_What school do you go to?_

_Is your family in the area?_

_Brothers or sisters?_

_What do you want to do with your degree?_

_No boyfriend right? (Asked with a wink and answered with an eye roll.)_

_Favorite Color?_

_What kind of music do you like?_

Bella dutifully answered each question, though with some she was purposefully vague. She told him she bartended at a small bar near campus but left out the name, instinctively knowing that he wouldn't approve if he was familiar with it. She in turned asked her own questions, discovering that he was the only child of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. The couple worked side by side at their own highly successful law firm. He didn't offer anything more on them and Bella felt a kinship in his apparent displeasure with the topic. Edward told her how he had received a bachelor's degree in criminal justice with hopes of following in their footsteps but instead opened his own security and investigator firm. Judging by his designer jeans and the suits she'd seen him in previously, he was successful.

After they'd finished their meals they still had quite a bit of time before Bella was due for her shift so Edward asked if she'd like a drink. She very nearly blurted out that she was only nearly eighteen and then cold dread twisted behind her ribs. He had no idea that she was so young. He hadn't asked and considering they'd met in a twenty-one and over club he would assume she was at least of legal drinking age. She stuttered a no thank you and blamed having to work later as to why she couldn't have a glass of wine. But Bella Swan was no great actress and when his eyes narrowed she knew what he was going to ask.

"How old are you, Bella?"

"Um…well my birthday is in a few weeks…" she shifted nervously, despairing at his response to her age before she'd even said it. "I'll be eighteen," nothing in the world could have made her eyes lift from her lap in that moment.

"What?" he hissed, sounding horrified.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even think about it until now. You must have thought I was older," eyes still glued to her tangled fingers on her lap.

"Jesus Christ. Bella, you should have told me. Fake ID, I assume?" he didn't sound quite as angry as she'd predicted but he wasn't pleased.

"Actually we didn't even need them but yes, I have one."

"Give it to me."

"What?" she lifted her eyes as far as his chin, unable to go further but also unable to believe he was demanding she hand over her fake ID.

"Give. It. To. Me. This is why I was as worried about you as I was intent on getting you alone. Everything about you screams innocence, Bella. There are men in those places that would use and abuse you without a second thought and you're so naïve you wouldn't even see it coming."

"Excuse me?!" hot indignation burned in her brown eyes. He'd lit a fuse in her that would lead to immediate explosives. "I am plenty capable of taking care of myself. Or must I remind you how I walked away from you not once but three times? You arrogant, self-righteous prick! Here," she dug through her purse and flipped the plastic identification card at his face, "I don't fucking need it anyway. God knows the last thing I need is to run into the likes of you again." She stormed her way out of the restaurant quickly, thankful that he was held up by having to take care of their check.

She was two blocks from the restaurant, still fuming, when he caught up with her. Out of breath and flushing face, Edward grabbed her shoulders and forced her to face him.

"Jesus, I'm so sorry, Bella!" he panted against her hair after pulling her tightly against his body. She offered a feeble protest, lightly pushing against him.

"Why are you such a charmer one minute and a complete asshole the next?" he chuckled lightly and then hummed, stalling for a moment.

"I sometimes tend to overreact. You're so sweet and young. It makes me feel very…protective."

She peeked up at him from under her lashes, "Is that what your interest is in me? You think I need a protector?" gone was the anger. Only sadness and embarrassment left in its wake. Those large, strong hands cupped her face in a gesture she was becoming addicted to.

"No, baby," inexplicably the endearment sent that odd rush of warmth pooling deep inside her again, "I do want to keep you safe, but that's made worse because I know exactly what those men want to do to you. I know because I want to do the same."

She whimpered quietly as his words registered and his grip tightened around her small body. He groaned as she shifted her weight against him.

"I understand if you've changed your mind. I know you thought I was older," Bella sounded much more pitiful to her own hears than she'd have liked.

"I was definitely surprised but I don't think I can let you go that easily," her smile was small but genuine, relieved. "Unfortunately, this does mean that I can't touch this sexy little body like I want to for a while," her smile vanished and she felt almost desperate for his mouth and hands, though she had no real knowledge of what they were capable. "Don't worry baby, it won't be so long and then I'll make it up to you. Promise," his deep, rough voice so close to her mouth made Bella's core feel as though it was on the brink of shattering. His lips pressed to hers firmly but with tender appreciation. Tongues sliding softly.

Bella had never looked forward to her birthday so much in her entire life.

**So, I hope the date made up for the lack of review replies. Sorry, but I'm swamped right now. I'll try to do better this week! Sometimes, being a grown up just sucks. **

**Please review, I love hearing what you're thinking and your appreciation for this story keeps me motivated! **

**Thanks,**

**HH **


End file.
